Muito mais que paixão II
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: UA. Dez anos se passaram. Será que a sociedade ainda permitirá que dois gêmeos, agora empresários bem sucedidos, dêem continuidade a seu amor proibido? Yaoi Saga X Kanon, hentai com alguns outros personagens.
1. Chapter 1

I

O dia amanhecia na Grécia. O sol encontrava, furtivo, uma janela entreaberta. Iluminando o interior do quarto com sua luz ainda fraca, deparou-se surpreso com dois gêmeos deitados na mesma cama, repousando. Esta seria deveras uma cena incomum entre gêmeos, mas não entre aqueles em especial.

Durante os últimos dez anos, eles dormiam juntos. _Apenas dormir_ seria, a bem da verdade, um eufemismo. Eles faziam muito mais do que isso, mas sem alardes: atos proibidos numa sociedade como a atual. Excetuando esta peculiaridade, ambos eram irmãos como quaisquer outros. 

Els tinham vinte e seis anos de idade, e moravam sozinhos. Os pais viram-nos crescer, passar pelos quinze, dezessete, vinte anos sem uma única namorada ou sequer flerte. Foi aos vinte e três anos que, de maneira abrupta, Kanon, o mais jovem deles, deciciu propor algo ao irmão.

- Saga... veja bem, já estamos adultos e cuidamos, juntos, de nosso próprio negócio. Temos de tomar um rumo, não acha?

- Rumo...? Mas Kanon, eu pensei que...

- Ora, Saga! Sei que você é corajoso e conseguirá superar o primeiro choque em sair da casa de nossos pais. Ademais... eu sempre estarei a seu lado.

- Não... não está se referindo a... mulheres, Kanon?

- Seu bobo, é claro que não! O único episódio que tive com uma mulher foi o referente a Juliana, e não quero viver algo semelhante outra vez. Você sabe, Saga, que sou muito feliz com você...

O mais jovem tomou o rosto de seu gêmeo e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

- Então não foi um capricho da adolescência, uhn?

- O nosso amor? Claro que não. Como você mesmo disse naquele dia, Saga, há sete anos atrás... o que vivemos é muito mais do que a mera e simples paixão. Se Camões disse que amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, creio que o nosso jamais carecerá de combustível!

Os gêmeos riram, beijando-se mais uma vez, porém com um pouco mais de intensidade.

- E aí, Saga? Aceita vir morar comigo?

- Claro que aceito.

Assim foi a saída da casa dos pais, de maneira rápida e sem maiores "traumas". A mãe de ambos não fez muita objeção, afinal já eram homens, mas decidiu conversar com eles sobre um assunto o qual já era pertinente em sua mente há algum tempo.

- Meus filhos, é realmente muito bom que sejam irmãos bastante unidos. São uma bênção para mim; responsáveis, já formados no ensino superior, dirigentes da própria empresa e também das próprias vidas. Sinto-me uma mãe muito feliz. Mas... cá entre nós, meus filhos... eu... gostaria que saíssem desta casa para morar com uma moça cada um...

Pronto. Kanon já demonstrava sinais de impaciência, pois estava cansado de ser cobrado em relação a mulheres pelas pessoas desde a puberdade, e agora até sua mãe o fazia. Saga, o mais controlado dos dois, resolveu fazer um "meio-de-campo":

- Olha, mãe... não é melhor que eu e meu irmão experimentemos "viver no mundo" por nós mesmos, antes de morarmos com outra pessoa? Afinal de contas, nós dois nos conhecemos desde sempre, sabemos bem quais são as necessidades um do outro... saberemos guiar-nos sozinhos.

- Eu sei, Saga! É claro, mas... a questão a meu ver é que vocês são _unidos demais_, se querem saber.

Os gêmeos fitaram surpresos sua progenitora, receosos de que ela estivesse desconfiando da chamada "relação incestuosa" de ambos.

- Qual o problema com isso? - Kanon redargüiu - Já pensou se eu e Saga brigássemos feito cão e gato? Aí sim seria ruim, não?

- É que, Kanon querido, veja... você e seu irmão nunca tiveram uma... namorada. A união de vocês pode atrapalhar o surgimento de uma garota na vida de vocês.

- Quem disse que eu preciso de uma garota, mãe?!

- Kanon, olhe como fala com a nossa mãe...

- Mas é verdade! Eu preciso de uma namorada?! Pensando bem, acho que não!! Estou bem sendo "celibatário" mesmo, para quê?!

- Meu filho, sei que não tenho direito de interferir em sua vida pessoal, nem na de seu irmão. Já estão crescidos o suficiente. Mas... eu desejo netos! E netos são obtidos com... mulheres!

- Ora, mãe! O mundo já está tão abarrotado de gente, todos se acotovelando por um lugar ao sol...

- Kanon... - Saga tentava conter o ímpeto do mais novo.

- ...não acha que é um tanto quanto egoísta desejar um neto, sendo que a verdadeira vontade de seus filhos não é esta?!

- Kanon!!

- Deixa, Saga. Seu irmão está me dizendo a verdade. Se querem permanecer indeterminadamente solteiros, ambos... a decisão é de vocês, não minha. Bem! Vão em paz, meus filhos, e sejam prósperos. 

Ainda temendo um pouco desagradar a mãe, ambos foram para seu próprio apartamento. O início foi um tanto complicado, como é todo começo. Ambos revezavam-se para cuidar da loja de roupas a qual eles haviam aberto em sociedade apenas aos vinte e dois anos, usando como entrada de capital parte da própria herança. Felizmente o negócio ia bem, apesar das eventuais dificuldades com funcionários, burocracias, etc.

Como não tinham a mínima condição de conciliar o serviço secular com o doméstico, chamaram uma moça indicada pela tradicional empregada da casa dos pais. Era uma pessoa de bastante confiança mas por outro lado eles temiam que, ao ela inevitavelmente ter de arrumar certos objetos pessoais deles, pudesse entrar em contato com alguma "pista" do relacionamento "mais-que-irmãos" de ambos.

- Vai ser complicado, Kanon. Ela vai ver que não trazemos mulher pra cá. Aos vinte e três anos os caras geralmente pegam tudo o que aparece em matéria de conquistas femininas. Além do mais, verá a cama de casal. E quando nós... você sabe... quando nós fizermos amor... deixaremos "vestígios" na cama.

- É só trocarmos os lençóis nós mesmos, logo em seguida. E lavarmos eles também. Além do mais, se ela descobrir, o que tem? Deixa ela! Já somos maiores de idade, não estamos forçando ninguém...

- Ai, Kanon! Você é tão inconseqüente! Tenha visão de longo alcance! Se nossos clientes, fiéis ou não, souberem como na verdade nos relacionamos, podem simplesmente abandonar a loja e ir comprar em outro lugar! Nada os obriga a continuar lá! É perigoso mexer com tabus, mano.

- Não esquente tanto a cabeça. Faremos de tudo para não "dar na vista", e tudo vai ocorrer bem. Você vai ver!

O mais velho dos gêmeos admirava o otimismo do companheiro. Sempre despreocupado e "cuca-fresca", mesmo perante os piores problemas! Era quase uma rocha, a bem da verdade.

E de fato, durante três anos conseguiram manter as aparências, até mesmo para Laila, a doméstica. Mulher de seus trinta anos, Laila tinha alguma experiencia em casas de família, e sempre optava pela política da "boa vizinhança": se um conflito pudesse ser resolvido pela não-violência, era isso que ela fazia. Como os irmãos possuíam um temperamento fácil, as coisas entre eles coriam bem.

Problema mesmo foi quando foram comprar a cama.

- E agora, Kanon? Dois irmãos encomendando uma cama de casal? No mínimo os funcionários vão estranhar.

- A gente não precisa dar maiores detalhes! Suponhamos que eu vá sozinho pra loja. Não vai ser necessário dizer que é pra nós dois. Eles que pensem que sou casado...

- Hum... não é má idéia. Podemos tentar.

E assim foi. Kanon apresentou-se na loja, junto com seu pedido. Um atendente mais curioso que os outros olhou furtivamente para a mão esquerda do gêmeo de Saga, e não encontrou aliança. Pensou em várias coisas, dentre elas que ele não era casado oficialmente, mas poderia co-habitar com alguma namorada.

No dia da entrega da cama, porém, ambos os gêmeos encontravam-se em casa... e o responsável pela mesma seria aquele funcionário observador. Reparou no irmão idêntico ao comprador, no único quarto de dormir da residência... e na ausência de uma cama de solteiro. Como quem não quer nada, perguntou:

- Hum... vocês dois moram sozinhos?

Percebendo com perspicácia o ardil do outro, Saga adiantou-se em responder:

- Não! Tem a esposa de Kanon também. Eu, ainda "solteirão", vim me pendurar nos dois!

- E... a sua cunhada não encontra-se em casa

- Ah... ela... ela está aqui sim! Laila, querida! Venha cá!

O primogênito puxou uma encabulada moça de seu serviço doméstico para fazer papel de consorte de Kanon.

- Ah... eu... - gaguejava ela, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não se envergonhe diante do entregador, minha linda! - disse Kanon, tomando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe a face direita - Veja a nossa cama! Gostou dela?

- Eu... gostei, sim! É... é muito bonita, muito bem... escolhida...

A essa altura, o "futriqueiro" já estava com sua curiosidade quase saciada. Porém...

- Bem, senhor... é... como é mesmo o nome do senhor?

- Kanon.

- E o do seu irmão?

- Saga.

- Bem, senhor Kanon... no dia em que quiser uma cama de solteiro para seu irmão, nossa loja está à disposição!

- Ah, não! - redargüiu Saga, de modo displiscente - Não precisa! Eu adoro dormir no sofa!

- Seja como vocês desejarem.

Assim que o vendedor e seus ajudantes saíram, os irmãos suspiraram de alívio.

- Que cara chato! - exclamou Kanon, cheio de desgosto e com uma expressão de "saco cheio" no rosto - Daqui há pouco ia querer saber a cor da nossa cueca!

- Deixa, Kanon - respondeu Saga - Pelo menos ele já foi embora.

- Bem... senhores... - declarou Laila a eles - Não é por nada, mas... a maioria das pessoas realmente estranharia saber que dois irmãos... dormem na mesma cama.

- É um hábito antigo nosso, Laila. E eu não consigo ver nenhum mal nisso. Não é, Saga?

- ...não há mal. Nós somos... irmãos, qual o problema?

- Cada um com sua mania - finalizou distraidamente a doméstica, voltando em seguida para seus afazeres.

Mais tarde, quado o expediente da empregada já havia acabado, Kanon lamentou-se para o irmão:

- Que droga! Até a Laila fazendo comentários suspeitos sobre nós!

- É o preço que pagamos... - suspirou Saga, um tanto quanto desalentado - Não ligue, Kanon. Pense que será melhor morarmos sozinhos. Antes tínhamos a necessidade de nos escondermos da família toda. Agora é só da empregada... e neste exato momento não há ninguém em casa para nos flagrar...

O mais velho abraçou seu belo gêmeo carinhosamente, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Kanon sorriu.

- Vem, Saga. Vamos estrear a nossa cama nova.

Os irmãos beijaram-se profunda e amorosamente, enlaçando seus corpos de maneira lenta e tépida. Em seguida. de mãos dadas e corações unidos, foram até o quarto e por conseguinte à cama de ambos.

- Hum... macia! - exclamou Kanon a contento - Acho que escolhi bem o colchão. E você, Saga o que achou?

- Se você gostou, como eu não gostaria?

Ambos riram e trocaram um beijo novamente. Eram homens feitos, mas o amor pleno que sentiam era tão forte quanto aos dezesseis anos.

- Te amo, Saga...

- Eu também te amo, irmãozinho.

Os gêmeos trocaram mais algumas carícias, decidindo enfim por despirem-se, para sentirem melhor a textura da pele um do outro. No entanto, apesar de continuarem se acarinhando, não houve contato sexual propriamente dito. Eles apenas permaneceram juntos, sentindo o calor e o carinho que um nutria pelo outro desde sempre. Afinal, aquela era a base do relacionamento de ambos... e o sexo era apenas mais uma forma de reafirmá-la.

Foi assim também três anos depois, àquele fatídico dia, quando o sol levantou-se e encontrou ambos na cama de casal, dormindo tranqüilamente.

_To be continued..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Enfim, outubro está sendo um mês de imensa inspiração para mim! Já é a quinta fic só esse mês. _

Outro dia eu estava pensando na fic a qual mais gostei de fazer, a "Muito mais que paixão", e pensei em como os gêmeos reagiriam a essa "paixão" dez anos depois. Pra escrever foi um passo!

Este capítulo inicial foi um flashback. Quem leu deve ter percebido que fiz uma regressão para explicar como eles foram morar sozinhos. A seguir, a cena do "sol" continuará.

Beijos a todos e todas!


	2. Chapter 2

II

Os raios do sol matinal acordaram um dos irmãos. Como sempre, Saga foi o primeiro deles a levantar-se. Observou Kanon, o qual ainda dormia tranqüilamente. Acariciou seus longos cabelos fulvos e foi para a cozinha. Àquele dia, Saga iria de manhã para a loja, enquanto o mais novo iria já à tarde.

O primogênito tomou seu café da manhã, composto de um pão com manteiga e uma xícara de café com leite. Precisava sempre lavar bem o rosto e tomar ao menos um pouco de café para manter-se acordado. Seu irmão gêmeo, então, mal conseguia manter-se de pé caso acordasse antes das nove da manhã. Por isso Saga fizera o arranjo do horário matutino para si, e do vespertino para o irmão.

Vestiu-se com calças jeans e uma camisa quase social. Seu estilo despojado porém elegante deixava-o muito atraente, principalmente aos constantes olhares femininos. Ele sentia-se desconfortável diante deles, como um pedaço de carniça diante de abutres, pois ao passo que algumas mulheres eram discretas, outras só faltavam sentar em seu colo e beijar-lhe a boca.

Olhou-se no espelho, penteando as longas madeixas e lamentando por alguns segundos o fato de ser homem. Ele gostava de pertencer ao sexo masculino, mas não da _masculinidade obrigatória _a qual tinha de ostentar. Afinal, se um homem assediasse uma mulher, seria uma ofensa a ela. Mas quando uma mulher oferecia-se a um homem, era bom. Segundo a premissa comum, um indivíduo do sexo masculino não rejeitaria uma mulher, fosse lá quem ela fosse. Mas ele não pensava assim.

Uma mulher poderia muito bem rejeitar as investidas pertinentes de outrem. Mas Saga, como homem, sentia que deveria dar muitas voltas até dizer "não". Alguns homossexuais já haviam demonstrado interesse por ele também, mas esses eram mais fáceis de negar, pois eram _também homens_.

- Às vezes eu gostaria de ter nascido feio... - dizia para si próprio enquanto vestia seus sapatos pretos.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas... seria quase um pecado.

O mais velho virou-se e viu um Kanon de pijama à porta do quarto, um tanto quanto descabelado e sonolento.

- Ah, está aí? Pensei que gostasse de dormir até mais tarde!

- E gosto... aliás, não sei o que ativou essa diferença de metabolismo em nós, já que somos iguais na compleição física. Mas hoje, estranhamente, acordei com um pressentimento estranho... e coincidência ou não, tateei a cama e não o encontrei. O que faço sem você, Saga?

O caçula andou até o outro e colou seu corpo ao dele. Saga viu que, no olhar de sono do gêmeo, também fulgurava o desejo.

- Kanon... você pode ficar bem sem mim. Na hora do almoço eu volto e a gente se vê...

- Não posso esperar até lá... - e enquanto dizia isso, roçou seu quadril na coxa do gêmeo. O mais velho percebeu que o irmão estava com uma incontrolável ereção matinal.

- Uhn... Kanon... não posso! O trabalho...

- Você só pensa em trabalhar, Saga! Anda... não deixe que eu me alivie sozinho...

O mais velho teve de pensar rápido, pois já havia se trocado e, caso tirasse as roupas, haveria um grande atraso para si. "Não vai ter problema se eu satisfazer apenas a ele", pensou afinal.

- Hum... Kanon... sorte sua eu ser compreensivo.

O primogênito abaixou-se até chegar à altura dos quadris de seu companheiro. Com naturalidade, tomou o membro do irmão com as mãos, e tendo-o já fora da calça do pijama, passou a sugá-lo sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... !

Kanon não conteve um gemido longo e pressuroso de prazer. Afundou os dedos longos nos cabelos louros de Saga, enquanto o mesmo estimulava-o já rapidamente, tendo como finalidade fazer o outro atingir o clímax mais rápido que o habitual.

- Sa...ga...!

Eles estavam à frente de espelho no qual Saga anteriormente arrumava-se. Kanon olhou seu reflexo e exaltou-se imensamente com o que viu. A cabeça de seu gêmeo, com as longas melenas escorrendo por seus ombros largos, bem no meio de suas pernas, fazendo... aquilo...

- Ah!

Não agüentou a magnitude da imagem e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

Quanto ao mais velho, cansou-se de apenas dar prazer e resolveu sentir um pouco também. Desceu as calças dele até os joelhos, e começou a acariciar seus glúteos, sem parar de estimulá-lo com a língua e os lábios. Sem conter-se, foi guiando um dedo até a entrada de Kanon e introduziu-o lá.

- Aaaahhhhhh...

Kanon passou a mover-se dentro da boca do gêmeo, e ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que o dígito de Saga o invadisse mais profundamente. Era impressionante a capacidade de Saga em fazê-lo sentir prazer...

Saga retirou o dedo de Kanon e principiou a abrir os botões de seu pijama. Passou as mãos por seu belíssimo torso e pensou, enlevado, em quão bom era ter aquele corpo apenas para si...

- Huuuuummmm... Saga!

O caçula afundou-se várias vezes na boca do mais velho, segurando-se em sua cabeça, até atingir o clímax. Saga absorveu toda a seiva do irmão, não deixando sequer uma gota escapar. Kanon finalmente sentiu-se aliviado.

- Ah... Saga... foi tão bom...

O mais novo acarinhou o rosto do parceiro, sorrindo. Seu gêmeo levantou-se, lambendo o lábio para retirar qualquer resquício do sêmen.

- Não deseje ser feio, Saga. Senão eu serei feio também...

Saga riu do gracejo. Kanon levantou as calças e decidiu voltar pra cama.

- Você é um safado sem-vergonha! - disse o mais velho, entrando no quarto - Fica aí dormindo e eu tenho de ir trabalhar. E ainda me faz satisfazê-lo!

- Ah, irmãozinho... à tarde você descansa e eu fico em seu lugar...

Já devidamente re-arrumado, Saga foi até Kanon e beijou-o na face.

- Ficará mesmo em meu lugar... pois quem vai querer prazer na parte da tarde serei eu. Me aguarde, Kanon!

O mais novo riu e deixou Saga ir trabalhar. Resolveu tirar mais um pequeno cochilo antes de levantar-se definitivamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lá pelas nove e meia, Kanon levantou e fez seu café. Deu uma olhada em sua agenda de compromissos, tomou um banho e repentinamente quis olhar um álbum de retratos antigos de família. Lá havia várias fotos suas e de seu irmão, muitas vezes aparecendo juntos. Na adolescência, descobriram-se apaixonados um pelo outro... e apenas quando Kanon teve um namoro que quase acabou numa tragédia emocional para ambos, decidiram assumir-se um para o outro.

- Meu primeiro amor... meu _único_ amor...

Saga fora seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira vez em matéria de sexo... e até então Kanon jamais o traíra. Não tinha curiosidde de conhecer outros corpos, fossem de homens, fossem de mulheres. Apenas em seu irmão realizava tudo o que queria.

De repente, perplexo, percebeu que ele havia sido a vida para si. Sempre. No passado estudavam juntos, dormiam sempre no mesmo quarto... e atualmente trabalhavam juntos e moravam na mesma casa. Até a vida sexual compartilhavam! O que era aquilo, uma obsessão?

"Ao tentar analisar os fatos de fora, posso compreender o que mamãe quis dizer com 'unidos demais'", pensava ele enquanto vestia-se.

Assim que começou a organizar sua pasta de trabalho, ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Quem será? Ainda não são onze horas, e Laila só aparece à uma da tarde, quando Saga vem almoçar...

Observou o lado de fora pelo olho mágico e viu, sobressaltado, que a visita era sua ex-namorada dos tempos de escola: Juliana!

"Céus, o que ela faz aqui?"

_To be continued _


	3. Chapter 3

III

- Juliana! Há quanto tempo! Como vai? - disse amistosamente Kanon, abrindo a porta.

- Estou bem. E você?

- Também. Vamos, entre! Ainda tenho algum tempo até a hora de ir trabalhar.

A jovem mulher entrou, vestindo uma roupa sofisticada. Trazia os louros cabelos tingidos de... preto.

- Nossa, que mudança radical! - exclamou Kanon - Você pintou de cor escura! Mas ficou bom, contrasta bem com a cor de seus olhos.

- Obrigada...

Mesmo após o rompimento do namoro, o qual acontecera de maneira abrupta e até mesmo dolosora para a moça, eles continuaram amigos. Ela, aos dezesseis anos, retomara o namoro com Giovanni, o primeiro namorado. O casal e os gêmeos saíam juntos e tornaram-se íntimos a ponto de, quando a italiana casou-se, convidar os irmãos. Nos últimos tempos, porém, em razão do casamento e do trabalho secular, ela havia se afastado dos irmãos.

- O que conta de novo? - Kanon indagou, após ela ter-se sentado com as pernas cruzadas no sofá da sala - E o Giovanni?

- Bem... meu casamento, ele... olha, na verdade foi exatamente sobre isso que vim falar com você. Confio em sua opinião, entende? Nos conhecemos há dez anos, e... eu vim te pedir um conselho.

- Conselho? Sobre casamento? Pensei que as mulheres gostassem de falar sobre essas coisas com outras mulheres!

- Procuro-o por você ter sido o único o único namorado que tive além do Giovanni.

Kanon sabia bem o que era aquilo, pois ele também só havia se relacionado com ela além de Saga.

- Bom, já que você considera as coisas desse modo... pode contar comigo. O que há em seu casamento? Alguma instabilidade?

- Eu... não. Ele é estável. Mas, a bem da verdade, é _estável demais. _Casei-me aos vinte e três anos, com o rapaz que foi meu primeiro beijo... e também a minha primeira vez.

- Não vejo problema algum nisso.

- Não é exatamente um problema, mas... causa monotonia! Digamos que dos dezesseis aos vinte e seis anos, fui de um homem só! O casamento me traz uma vida feliz, mas penso como teria sido se eu... houvesse namorado outros rapazes antes de assumir um compromisso sério como o casamento.

- Por que se sente mal em relação a isso? É maravilhoso! Você encontrou seu par ideal sem precisar procurar muito. A não ser que esteja em dúvida sobre o que sente em relação a seu marido.

- Não há. Giovanni é um ótimo companheiro, carinhoso... é apenas a questão da curiosidade.

- Quer mesmo minha opinião sincera? Então lá vai: não vale a pena trocar o relacionamento sólido que tem com seu marido por uma simples aventura. Pra quê? Não traia a confiança que há entre vocês por uma bobagem dessas.

- Kanon... posso fazer uma pergunta?

- ... faça.

- Na época em que namoramos, você era virgem. Hoje certamente não o é mais. Estou enganada?

- Não, não está. Tenho vida sexual ativa.

- Lembra da sua "namorada de outra cidade"? Foi com ela que você perdeu a inocência? 

- Por que está me perguntando essas coisas, Juliana?

- Por nada! Assim como contei minha vida amorosa a você, gostaria de saber um pouco da sua. Mas se não deseja falar...

- Não há problema. Escute, tenho algo a lhe dizer. A "namorada de outra cidade" na verdade era um homem. Eu sou homossexual, nunca fiz sexo com uma mulher e estou bem dessa maneira.

A moça teve um sobressalto. Lembrou-se imediatamente dos rapazes da época da escola, os quais insinuavam que Kanon não gostava de garotas. Jamais havia acreditado neles, mas agora via que eles diziam a verdade.

- Você... Kanon... é por isso que daquela vez, na festa, você não quis...

- Não só por causa disso. Eu amava meu namorado, e não queria perder a virgindade com outro que não fosse ele. Mesmo que você fosse um belo homem eu não aceitaria! Nem na época, nem hoje. 

- Eu... você... vocês se relacionaram por muito tempo?

- Estou com ele até hoje. Como Giovani foi seu primeiro e único homem, assim também é com meu amado. Por isso eu lhe disse para não trocar um relacionamento de afeto e confiança por uma mera aventura sem significado, pois eu jamais faria isso.

Ela ainda estava sobressaltada. Após aquela revelação, sentia-se de duas maneiras: aliviada, pois se Kanon a rejeitara era porque não gostava de espécie alguma de mulher; e surpresa, pois sempre colocara os homossexuais numa espécie de estereótipo estranho. Kanon certamente não fazia parte dele.

- Bom... muito obrigada pela opinião sincera. Já é algo.

Os amigos conversaram mais um pouco sobre trivialidades e o cotidiano, até a hora em que Kanon precisou arrumar-se para trabalhar. Logo Saga chegaria, e provavelmente junto com ele a empregada.

A italiana despediu-se. Assim que saiu, achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. "Eu cheguei a beijar um gay na boca!", foi o que pensou. Mas o mais estranho de tudo... era constatar que _Kanon _era gay!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Olá! Gente, estou pensando em fazer um hentai da Juliana com o Giovanni... quem aprova levanta a mão! xD

Beijos a todos e todas. 


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Ao ir para o escritório onde trabalhava como secretária, Juliana continuou pensando sobre sua vida amorosa. Assim que rompera com Kanon, reatara com seu antigo namorado, o mesmo com quem casaria sete anos depois. Como frustrara-se com a negativa de Kanon em fazer sexo, não conseguira entregar-se tão rapidamente a Giovanni. Esperou até os dezessete anos, quase um ano depois de reatar com ele. Depois, resolveu esquecer o grego de uma vez e deixar o barco andar.

Tudo havia acontecido na casa de Giovanni, na Itália. Ela estava por lá de férias com a família, e por coincidência os pais dele estavam fora. Aos poucos ambos foram até o quarto, viram-se a sós e começaram a acariciar-se mutuamente. As carícias já estavam, após tanto tempo de namoro, bastante perto de culminar no ato sexual propriamente dito.

- Juliana... eu quero que seja hoje... vamos tentar? - sussurrou o italiano para sua _ragazza_.

- Hum... você tem preservativo?

- Não precisa, vai... eu sou virgem também, esperei por você esse tempo todo...

- Gio... Gio, não dá, eu tenho medo de engravidar se for sem proteção!

A moça já se afastava do parceiro, disposta a negar caso ele não usasse a camisinha.

- Tudo bem, eu devo ter algum em minhas gavetas.

O rapaz levantou-se e começou a procurar. De repente encontrou um preservativo que havia, por acaso, ganho de brinde numa campanha anti-DST.

- Pronto, _mia bella_. Está aqui, não precisará temer conseqüências ruins.

- Está dentro da validade?

- _Cazzo_, Juliana, que preocupação! 

- É claro. Caso isso daí rompa, serei eu quem esperarei um filho aos dezessete anos, não você.

- E eu terei de assumi-lo, não sou tão egoísta a ponto de fugir da responsabilidade!

- Esqueça isso. Deixe-me ver essa embalagem.

A moça, precavida, verificou tudo muito bem: se a embalagem estava devidamente fechada, a validade no prazo, etc.

- É, está tudo certo.

- Então... vamos lá, _mia bella_? 

- Vamos...

Eles voltaram às carícias, e logo começaram a despir-se. Ambos já estavam acostumados com o corpo um do outro e com as "brincadeiras" as quais geralmente antecedem o sexo propriamente dito. Aquele, no entanto, era o momento decisivo para a moça. Não mais apenas joguinhos: seu namorado a teria de fato, e isso fazia com que ela ficasse um tanto quanto ansiosa. No fundo, ainda se perguntava se não teria sido melhor com Kanon.

Não era hora de pensar em outro. Não quando estava prestes a ser deflorada por Giovanni. Imediatamente tomou o lubrificante que sempre trazia consigo na bolsa e decidiu aplicá-lo em si.

- Calma, _mia bella_! O preservativo já tem...

- Nunca é demais.

- Relaxe, Juliana... quanto mais nervosismo, pior. 

O rapaz deitou-a na cama e começou a acariciá-la. Juliana gostava especialmente de ser estimulada nos seios, e por isso Giovanni sempre o fazia. A italiana começou a gemer de prazer quando o companheiro passou a acariciar sua feminilidade. Acometeu-lhe um espasmo, como se estivesse acomodando-se melhor para "deixá-lo passar".

Ainda acariciando-a, Giovanni deitou-se em cima dela e aproximou o membro do corpo da namorada.

- Gio, não! - bradou ela, afastando-se por reflexo - Sem camisinha não dá, já falei!

- Calma! Ainda estamos só brincando!

- Não. Tenho medo. Coloca logo isso pra gente continuar!

O rapaz, ainda aborrecido com a prudência (para si exagerada) da moça, começou a retirar o preservativo da embalagem. Ajustou-o ao próprio membro e foi desenrolando-o aos poucos sobre ele. 

Ela observou o pênis ereto do rapaz. Em sua percepção de virgem que via um membro com camisinha pela primeira vez, estava bom.

- Podemos continuar, Senhorita Segurança? - ele perguntou.

- Sim.

A moça deitou-se e deixou o namorado fazer o que quisesse a partir de então. Giovanni estimulou o ponto de prazer da namorada várias vezes, enquanto acariciava seu corpo. Ela recomeçou a gemer, e conforme Giovanni via-a soltar-se mais, tentava penetrá-la aos poucos, mas ainda estava bastante difícil...

Juliana encolhia-se involuntariamente, por causa do desconforto que as primeiras investidas dele lhe davam. Giovanni tentava fazer com que ela ficasse mais calma, beijando-a no rosto e alisando seus cabelos.

Várias coisas passaram pela cabeça da italiana. Uma delas foi Kanon. Mesmo que ela tentasse repeli-lo, ele voltava para sua mente de maneira constante.

- _Mia bella_, relaxa mais... ande, não fique nervosa!

Ela tentava esquecer o antigo namorado, mas não conseguia. Mesmo àquela hora, com Giovanni, não afastava Kanon de si. Até a hora em que abriu os olhos e fitou o companheiro nu sobre si, ambos quase consumando o ato. O espasmo de excitação a acometeu outra vez, e o italiano, sentindo-a mais receptiva, penetrou-a mais profundamente e sentiu a fina barreira romper-se.

- Ah! Gio...

Não foi exatamente dor o que Juliana sentiu, mas uma sensação nova, estranha... ele parecia ser muito grande para si. Mas naquele exato instante, quando ambos finalmente se uniram, ela viu que não era Kanon quem importava.

Esperando o desconforto passar, Giovanni beijou-a na testa e tentou não ser egoísta, pensando sempre no que ela também sentiria. Não começou a mover-se até a hora em que ela mostrou-se mais solta. Devagar, passou a sair dela e entrar novamente. E assim prosseguiu, não sabendo muito bem o que fazer, mas tentando. Algumas gotas de sangue tingiram o lençol.

Ainda acarinhando-a e tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse confortável, Giovanni continuou os movimentos. Temia machucá-la, mas reparando em suas reações, via que ela não apresentava grande desconforto. Portanto, continuou.

Surpreendentemente, Juliana fechou os olhos e voltou a pensar em Kanon. Não como homem ou alguém desejável, mas como pessoa. Com quem será que ele vivia os momentos os quais negara-se a viver com ela? Naquele instante, interpretou aquilo como uma afronta à sua auto-estima. Por que não consigo? Quem o mereceria mais do que ela?

Tais pensamentos ocorriam principalmente porque, para si, a penetração não estava sendo prazerosa. As amigas com experiência sexual falavam maravilhas sobre o sexo, mas ela não estava sentindo prazer em si, apenas um pertinente desconforto... "A primeira vez de uma mulher... não é grande coisa afinal", pensou ela ao cabo de algum tempo.

Continuaram por um pouco nesse ritmo, até os movimentos do rapaz tornarem-se mais intensas. Ele passou a gemer de um prazer incontido, ainda mais para si, que era tão jovem. Penetrou-a mais algumas vezes, até atingir o clímax. Para a italiana, o prazer havia consistido em estar com Giovanni e ser finalmente dele, em poder sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo... mas não atingira o prazer sexual estritamente falando.

- Ah... _mia bella_, me desculpe, mas eu... fui antes de você.

A moça sorriu.

- Não tem problema. O importante é estar com você - e em seguida trocou um beijo doce e apaixonado com o amante.

Mesmo assim, Giovanni não quis deixar de ter consideração pela namorada. Após retirar o preservativo, começou a tocá-la na femilinidade, suavemente. Logo os mamilos dela se enrijeceram, ela abraçou-o pela nuca e começou a mover os quadris. Ficaram assim, num ritmo cadenciado, até a moça sentir-se estremecer em vários espasmos, chegando ao orgasmo afinal.

Após trocar mais carícias, o casal descansou um pouco e em seguida trocou a roupa da cama, pois era melhor os pais dela ainda não saberem o que ocorrera.

Nove anos haviam se passado. A jovem, agora mulher casada, não engravidara nem na primeira vez, nem nas outras. Pensava em ter um filho, mas resolvera deixar pra depois dos trinta anos, em virtude da carreira profissional.

Mas Kanon... era gay? Uma surpresa para si, evidentemente... "Quem será esse namorado?" , pensava enquanto tomava o elevador para chegar em sua sala. "Bem, seja lá quem for, tomara que esteja feliz ao lado dele!"

O assunto ainda permaneceu um tanto quanto insistente em sua cabeça, mas com as tarefas cotidianas ele logo foi esquecido.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Bom! Aí está o hentai. Elogios? Críticas? Qualquer coisa, falem!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	5. Chapter 5

V

Kanon escolhia a roupa para ir ao trabalho. Sem muitos rodeios, como, aliás, costumam ser os homens, pegou uma blusa de mangas compridas, uma calça preta e sapatos escuros. A blusa, inicialmente pertencendo a Saga, tinha o cheiro dele em si.

- Hum... suspirou Kanon em contato com a peça de roupa - Esse cheiro... me conforta tanto... é como se a presença de Saga fosse sempre um porto seguro. Não posso ficar longe dele... não; é um vínculo o qual não pode ser rompido.

O mais novo dos gêmeos ainda mantinha-se perto da blusa, quando sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem-no pela cintura.

- Ah! - exclamou ele, surpreendido - É... é você, Saga!

- Sim! Você é tão distraído, que sequer percebeu minha vinda. Nem a porta abrindo você ouviu!

- Não... e sabe por que...? Porque eu estava prestando atenção... na sua blusa... no seu cheiro, que está nela...

- Uhm... então aproveite que estou aqui pessoalmente.

Kanon virou-se de frente para o gêmeo, e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Saga tomou-o pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo de um modo intenso. O caçula surpreendeu-se, pois o outro não costumava ser tão direto assim.

- Hm... Saga... ah... a Laila não vem por aí, não?

- Não... - o primogênito sussurrou, enquanto beijava o pescoço do gêmeo - Liguei pra ela avisando que poderia vir uma hora e meia mais tarde do que o costumeiro.

- Ah... seu... eu sabia que ia querer alguma coisa!

- Depois de hoje de manhã... você acha que é fácil ficar aquele tempo todo pensando no que fizemos, e sem poder me aliviar... hein?

- Eu vou... me atrasar, Saga!

- Que se dane! Eu já não vejo mais nada além de você...

Kanon ficou agradavelmente surpreso. Seu gêmeo geralmente era o contrário daquilo, tão comedido... racional... mas ele próprio gostaria que Saga fosse mais "direto" consigo. Por isso, nada além de prazer foi o que ele desfrutou com aquele arroubo...

O caçula ainda estava sem camisa, e logo largou a que tinha em mãos para poder acariciar Saga mais plenamente. Provando de sua pele, seus cabelos, seu rosto bem-feito, de tudo isso com os lábios, as mãos, o olfato... enfim, Kanon utilizou-se ao máximo de seus cinco sentidos para abarcar Saga. Não era questão puramente sexual, não... era questão de querê-lo consigo, num apelo inexorável de sentir-se seguro apenas em seus braços, sua presença. Amava-o tanto, que seria capaz de de perder-se em seu olhar azul, ou na cor de ocaso dos cabelos dele. Tanto, que o faria prazerosamente, não esperando voltar jamais.

O primogênito despiu o gêmeo completamente em segundos, tão louco de desejo estava. Em seu turno na loja, nada o deixava trabalhar em paz, pois tudo lembrava Kanon e o que eles haviam deixado por terminar. Naquele instante estava tão louco de desejo que sua calça jeans apenas o atrapalhava, e de tal maneira, que quando ele afinal retirou-a, foi um alívio imenso.

Subjugando Kanon em cima da cama, deitou-se sobre ele e deixou que o gêmeo terminasse de despi-lo. A seguir, beijou os ombros de Kanon com volúpia, mordiscando-os, sugando-os, querendo possuir o companheiro de uma vez, afogar-se nele de tanto que o queria.

Sem demora, o mais velho afastou as pernas do parceiro. Mas em vez de penetrá-lo começou a estimular seu membro com uma das mãos. Tomou a mão de Kanon e indicou-lhe que queria o mesmo dele. Permaneceram, portanto, durante algum tempo assim.

- Saga... você está... torturando-nos desse jeito!

- Talvez... eu seja um tanto... masoquista.

O primogênito sorriu, e a partir de então apenas gemidos foram ouvidos. Saga não era tolo... gostava de levar o desejo até um ponto insustentável, até para si próprio.

- Ahn... Saga!

Aquele era o sinal de Kanon. Mesmo com dez anos de experiência, o caçula continuava sendo o mais impaciente dos dois. Apesar de jovem, Saga, ao contrário, aprendera bastante observando as reações de ambos, e sabia controlar-se perfeitamente.

Ao sentir que Kanon pedia por si, parou de masturbá-lo e simplesmente tomou do criado-mudo um lubrificante que eles sempre usavam em tais ocasiões. Em momentos lentos, despejou um pouco nos dedos e, em seguida, adentrou Kanon com eles, ainda bastante devagar. Kanon gemeu.

- Vai, Saga...

- Lembra da primeira vez em que fizemos isso? Você não sentiu-se bem por não ter-me deixado prepará-lo direito.

- Ah... não sou mais tão inexperiente!

Saga não deu atenção e continuou. Ao cabo de longos minutos, retirou os dedos e penetrou-o. Sem conter-se, gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido por Kanon.

- Saga... uhn... eu sei que você está tão ansioso quanto eu!

Sem esconder o desejo já bastante exaltado, Saga passou a mover-se dentro do amante, mas ainda mantendo a lentidão. Não... não importava o fim, o orgasmo em si, tão facilmente obtível. Importava, sim, ficar o máximo de tempo possível com Kanon. O caçula, querendo cada vez mais satisfazer-se, trouxe o corpo de Saga para mis perto de si. Vendo que suas súplicas para que fosse mais rápido não adiantariam, abraçou-o e beijou voluptuosamente seus lábios, intentando assim dispersar alguma energia. Saga correspondeu o máximo que pôde, colando seu peito ao dele.

Durante um período que pareceu durar eternidades ao caçula, Saga manteve o ritmo lento e sem parar de estimulá-lo em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Quando o mais velho sentiu que o prazer de ambos aumentava, finalmente intensificou um pouco a intensidade dos movimentos. Antes de poder satisfazer-se completamente, sentiu Kanon tremer de êxtase e molhar-lhe o abdômen. Sem agüentar mais, estocou-o rapidamente a partir de então, explodindo dentro dele logo a seguir. Finalmente... todo aquele desejo guardado havia sido satisfeito.

Mas não a vontade de ficar junto de Kanon. Abraçou fortemente o gêmeo, escondendo o rosto no encontro de seu pescoço com o ombro, e ali ficou, de olhos fechados, a respiração tranqüila, num ato de carinho sem voz.

- Saga...

- Uhm?

- Preciso ir trabalhar. Esqueceu?

- Ah... a loja é nossa, deixa os funcionários se virarem lá!

- O que é que sempre me diz? "O proprietário de um negócio jamais deve deixá-lo sozinho", não é mesmo?

- Ah, que droga! Tá OK, você venceu!

- Pois é, e pelo visto vou me atrasar mais ainda, pois preciso de mais um banho!

- Vou com você! - Saga exprimia alegria na voz, apenas por obter uma oportunidade de ficar mais alguns minutos com o companheiro.

Ambos rumaram ao banheiro, ajudando-se mutuamente no banho, como sempre faziam. Aquele tipo de ocasião ainda servia, apesar dos vinte e seis anos de cada um, como pretexto para brincadeiras infantis como jogar água um no outro, ou fazer guerrinha com as esponjas, dentre outras semelhantes. No entanto, àquele dia Kanon mostrou-se mais apressado que de costume. Desejava ir ao trabalho para distrair a cabeça, pois a visita de Juliana deixara-o um tanto quanto confuso.

- Ah, Saga, sabe quem veio aqui hoje?

- Quem?

- Juliana.

- A... Juliana dos tempos de escola?

- Sim.

O primogênito tomou um susto. Será que... ela estaria se interessando novamente por...

- O que ela queria, Kanon?

- Hum... quis conversar, rever um amigo antigo.

- Só isso?

- ...só.

- E o marido dela, o Giovanni, como está?

- Bem... ele está bem, sim. Bom... na verdade eu não queria te contar, pra você não ficar com ciúmes. Mas...

- Deu em cima de você?!

- Não! Ela é uma pessoa decente, não faria isso com o Giovanni.

- Então...?

- Ela apenas demonstrou uma certa insegurança com relação ao casamento. Sabe, segundo Juliana, ela nunca teve outra pessoa além dele...

- Assim como nós dois...

- É. Mas ela, sendo moça e bonita como é, disse que queria ter... namorado mais antes de casar.

- Kanon, Kanon! Eu acho que isso é uma forma indireta de te cantar!

- Que nada. Eu disse a ela hoje que não gosto de mulheres...

- Você... disse?!

- Sim! Já não sou o garoto inseguro do ensino médio. Quem tiver de falar mal, que fale. Afirmei também que estou com a mesma pessoa desde os dezesseis anos, e que não há aventura sexual capaz de superar um relacionamento estável e feito de amor verdadeiro.

- Então ela sabe... que você...

- Que gosto de homem? Sabe! Aliás... de um único homem, não é, Saga...

- Mas não sabe que sou eu, não é?

- Imagine! Se eu contar que "namoro" meu próprio irmão, ela cai pra trás!

Os dois riram gostosamente ao imaginar a cara que a amiga faria caso soubesse da completa verdade.

- Bom, Saga! Vou me vestir e ir trabalhar. À noite a gente se vê!

Ambos beijaram-se longamente, como costumavam fazer numa despedida, longa ou curta. Saga ainda ficou um pouco mais no banho enquanto Kanon se arrumava, pensando... na italiana que fora entrave a ambos dez anos antes, e que assomava uma outra vez entre os dois.

"Não...", pensou ele afinal. "A moça apenas fez um questionamento, não necessariamente por causa de Kanon. Às vezes as pessoas têm esse tipo de dúvida, e ela falou com ele como se fosse um amigo qualquer."

Mesmo assim, durante o período em que passou em casa, o mais velho dos gêmeos não conseguiu afastar de todo a italiana de suas conjecturas mentais.

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Demorou, mas chegou! A partir daqui é que a trama se desenvolverá de maneira mais... dramática enfim._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Saga rodava pelos canais da TV. "Um tédio", pensava. Não havia nada além da boa e velha "encheção de lingüiça"...

Comendo alguns petiscos que comprara assim que saíra do trabalho, o gêmeo mais velho não permanecia mais que cinco minutos num mesmo programa. Laila tirava algum pó e observava a impaciência do patrão.

- Por que não sossega, sr. Saga? Está tão inquieto!

- Ah! Não é nada... essa vida corrida da gente mal nos permite parar pra relaxar um pouco... parece pecado ficar algum tempo em ócio!

- Pois é... só que ficar "ligado o dia inteiro" também não dá! Cansa muito.

- Vou desligar essa tevê e dar uma volta. É o que me resta!

- É o melhor que faz também! Televisão... já perdeu a graça, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza! Se ainda passasse um filme bom! Mas nem isso!

- A minha hora de ir também se aproxima. Se o senhor me esperar, podemos descer juntos!

- Ah, sim! Vou trocar de roupa.

Saga trancou a porta de seu quarto e se despiu. A verdade é que em cada mulher bonita que aparecia nos programas, ele via a italiana. E em cada homem de feições agradáveis, seu irmão. Parecia querer explodir! Aquele ciúme, tão tênue no início da tarde, crescera a ponto de tornar seu coração um vulcão em erupção plena.

"Não tenho motivos para isso", pensava. "Não; Kanon é-me fiel desde sempre. Se quisesse, já havia me traído. Na adolescência ou no início da fase adulta, na faculdade apinhada de moças e homossexuais querendo algo a mais com rapazes de vinte anos... e no entanto, é só meu até hoje! Claro que ainda é moço, cobiçado... mas o que importa é ele ser fiel a mim! Não é relevante o número de pessoas que o queiram!"

De forma inconsciente, vestiu-se para ficar atraente; como se precisasse provar que era suficiente para manter Kanon a seu lado. Perfumou-se, penteou-se, mirou-se diversas vezes no espelho... e no entanto apenas daria um pequeno passeio no centro da cidade! Tanto que, assim que saiu do quarto, Laila admirou o cuidado com o qual ele havia se composto.

- Huuuuummmm! Está elegante, sr. Saga! Vai encontrar alguma moçoila?

Saga riu.

- Não. Apenas vou dar uma volta.

- Poxa, sr. Saga, está perdendo tempo! Um rapaz fino como o senhor, sem uma moça do lado!? Isso é que eu não entendo!

- Tudo a seu tempo, Laila! Bem, vamos descer?

A moça, já vestida para sair, foi embora junto com Saga. Na entrada do prédio, despediram-se e foi cada um para sua própria direção.

Ainda com ciúme explosivo nas veias, o primogênito andou pelas ruas exalando inconformidade e ao mesmo tempo sensualidade. Com efeito, as pessoas na rua não paravam de "comê-lo" com os olhos, algumas mesmo soltando gracinhas, às quais Saga não respondia. Até a hora em que foi realmente assediado por um homem...

- Ande vai sozinho e com todo esse atributo? - perguntou o tal em voz alta e de forma bastante insinuante.

Saga reagiu da mesma maneira de sempre: ignorando completamente a fala do outro. E já ia seguir seu caminho, quando sentiu uma mão travar seu braço com firmeza. Em seguida, ouviu a mesma voz de antes:

- Pra quê a pressa? A noite é uma criança...

O irmão de Kanon virou de costas e observou o rosto do sujeito: um homem da mesma idade que a sua, aparentemente; cabelos curtos, alto, olhar escuro e abusado.

Sem hesitar, Saga tirou o braço da mão do estranho e dessa vez não se conteve em responder:

- Não encoste mais em mim!

- Ora, ora! Rapaz, eu conheço um gay quando vejo um.

Saga sobressaltou-se. Como... como seria isso possível?! E o pior é que o tal havia acertado em relação a si...

- Escute aqui! Sendo gay ou não, não tenho a mínima obrigação de olhar pra você com segundas intenções! Agora dê licença que tenho mais o que fazer.

Antes de poder voltar-se e sair andando, porém, o gêmeo de Kanon sentiu os braços do intruso em torno de seu tronco de maneira lasciva. Uma das mãos direcionou-se a seu peito, procurando seu mamilo mesmo por cima da roupa.

- Vamos, não seja puritano! - o homem sussurrava quase no ouvido de Saga.

Um soco rápido, forte e seco atingiu a face esquerda do assediador. Um gemido curto de dor foi ouvido, bem como um filete de sangue escorreu da boca dele.

- Imbecil - rangeu Saga entre os dentes - Meu não é _não_!

E a seguir correu; correu até não poder mais. Apenas quando chegou ao centro de fato e reparou que havia despistado o despeitado, pôde respirar em paz.

- Droga! - foi tudo que conseguiu proferir quando apoiou-se à parede e resolveu ver algo no cinema ali perto.

Assistiu a um daqueles filmes "alternativos", que ninguém via quando tinha coisa melhor passando. Olhou fixamente ára a tela, pensou em Kanon e tudo que quis foi os braços dele em torno de si naquele momento. Estava quase caindo numa sonolência leve quando lembrou de Juliana. Maldito pensamento! Será que jamais o deixaria em paz?

E junto com este, logo veio um outro, ainda mais inoportuno: o assediador sem nome. Não conseguia compreender aquele tipo de abordagem tão invasiva! Era certo que alguns apenas saíam às ruas para empreitadas sexuais, mas ele... não era assim! E pensava que um único e categórico "não" já deveria ser mais do que suficiente!

A carícia indesejada em seu peito parecia ainda sentida por sua pele. E ao pensar nela, constatou que, realmente, aquela havia sido a primeira vinda de alguém que não fosse Kanon. Totalmente monogâmico, Saga simplesmente não sabia o que era beijar outra boca, acariciar outro rosto, amar outro corpo. O irmão havia tido um curto relacionamento com Juliana, mas nada havia ido além dos beijos. Durante dez anos... dez anos!, haviam sido apenas os dois.

Sendo assim, completamente virgem em relação a tudo que não fosse Kanon, Saga percebia-se muito diverso de todos aqueles ex-colegas de faculdade, "pegadores"... ou daquele rapaz atrevido que sequer o conhecia e parecia querer desfrutar de tudo que apenas lhe parecesse belo.

Lembrou-se do sexo tão bom que fizera com seu amado de tarde, do banho juntos, dos constantes beijos e carícias, do imenso prazer que era apenas sentar-se ou deitar-se ao lado de seu Kanon, sentindo seu calor e desfrutando de sua companhia tão querida. "Qual deve ser a graça em 'trepar' com todo mundo?", pensou. "Um pênis a mais? É nisso que se resume? Para quê?" E concluía que não poderia desejar nada além do que já tinha.

O filme acabou. Saga comprou alguma pipoca e resolveu levar para Kanon. Como já era um pouco tarde, pegou um ônibus. Não que não soubesse se defender sozinho, mas também as coisas andavam difíceis; qualquer um com uma arma seria capaz de render uma pessoa andando sozinha.

Logo chegou em casa, portanto. "Ano que vem, prometo, junto dinheiro para comprar um carro!", pensou enquanto abria a porta de casa. Seu irmão ainda não havia chegado. Teve uma idéia para surpreendê-lo e estava prestes a executá-la, quando... o telefone tocou.

- Maldito acesso às nossas privacidades! - resmungou enquanto decidia se atendia ou desligava o aparelho da omada. Acabou optando pela primeira alternativa, pois podia ser algo importante.

- Alô?

- Alô, é o Saga?

Uma voz de mulher. De mulher jovem. E se Saga estivesse bom de dedução, mulher jovem e bonita.

- Quem deseja falar?

- É Juliana.

- Ah, oi, sou eu sim! Há quanto... tempo, não?

- Pois é, seu irmão mal me reconheceu. Estou morena, acredita?

- Não! Ele não me falou nada disso! Não vou reconhecer mesmo. E então, como você está?

- Estou bem! Escuta, estou te ligando porque eu e o Giovanni estamos querendo juntar uns amigos e fazer uma excursão. Pra relaxar mesmo, ficar um pouco longe desse estresse do dia-a-dia. Gostaria de saber se vocês topam ir com a gente!

- Ah... bom... posso falar com o Kanon e ver o que a gente decide.

Os amigos do tempo de escola conversaram mais um tempo sobre amenidades, talvez uns dez minutos; em seguida se despediram. Ao colocar o fone no gancho, Saga passou a pensar novamente na italiana. Para quê chamá-los a uma excursão? Não se viam há tanto tempo! Só poderia ser para... ficar perto de Kanon.

"Ora, vamos, chega disso!", pensou consigo mesmo, se auto-repreendendo. "Paranóia assim também não!"

Daí relembrou o que queria fazer antes de atender o telefone. Finalmente com algo para preencher sua mente ciumenta e, portanto, distrai-la da possessão por Kanon, sentiu-se um pouco mais alegre e foi até o quarto dos dois. Encontrou uma série de óleos corporais, todos comestíveis e com aroma intenso.

- Hum... esse de framboesa vai ser bom!

Ficou nu, untou todo o corpo com ele e deitou-se na cama, não esquecendo de apagar a luz antes de fazê-lo. "Agora é só esperar o Kanon chegar...", pensou.

Tal fato não demorou muito a ocorrer. O caçula dos gêmeos abriu a porta do apartamento, chamou por Saga como quase sempre fazia, e não obteve resposta. Começou, então, a procurar pelos cômodos, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao... acender a luz do quarto e ver seu belo gêmeo nu, a pele brilhando à luz do lustre, como um verdadeiro banquete rescendendo a framboesa.

- Saga! - exclamou Kanon, entre maravilhado e surpreso - Depois eu é que sou tarado!!

- Hum... com isso você quer dizer que sou... demais a você?

- Não... mas é deveras uma surpresa!

Sem esperar mais um único segundo, Kanon livrou-se das roupas e juntou-se a Saga, deixando sua pele dividir também o óleo com o corpo do outro, culminando seu desejo em carícias escorregadias. Provando da pele um do outro, os dois deixavam-se envolver pelo sabor e aroma de framboesa, misturado com o cheiro natural de ambos.

Trocando declarações ora apaixonadas ora ardentes, eles uniram-se mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi Kanon o ativo, não se esquecendo de lubrificar Saga com a própria essência de framboesa. Penetrando-o devagar no princípio, o caçula, ao contrário de Saga, não conseguiu manter um ritmo controlado por bastante tempo, e possuiu-o com vontade. O primogênito, após toda aquela "emoção" e conflito de ciúmes durante o dia, decidiu entregar-se ao modo mais intenso de Kanon.

Após o ápice, ambos beijaram-se longamente, Saga sentindo alívio por ter Kanon consigo mais uma vez. Relaxados, os gêmeos decidiram assistir televisão comendo a pipoca que o mais velho trouxera do cinema. Ficaram assim, entrelaçados, um colocando pipoca na boca do outro, até altas horas da madrugada... mesmo que após algum tempo a pipoca já houvesse acabado, os filmes perdido completamente a graça e apenas a companhia um do outro os estimulasse a permanecer acordados.

E foi assim que Saga esqueceu de falar sobre o convite de Juliana...

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_Demorou mas chegou! Consegui, finalmente, continuar essa fic! _

_Sinto que essa vai ser mais uma fic "longa vida"... afinal, até mesmo o "momento trágico" eu adiei para o próximo capítulo senão esse ficaria muito longo! Também, minha cabeça não pára de funcionar quando se trata desses gêmeos... rs!! _

_E desculpem também as confusões com tempos verbais: pretérito mais-que-perfeito, pretérito perfeito, etc... eu sei que usei errado, mas agora pra corrigir tudo... sorry a preguiça!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!! _


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Kanon abriu devagar os olhos azuis. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de framboesa que havia permanecido no quarto e... o cheiro de Saga. Virou para o lado, a mente ainda turva de sono, e viu seu gêmeo nu, de bruços, ainda dormindo, seus cabelos um tanto quanto despenteados.

- Hum... pra Saga não ter acordado é porque nossa noite foi... bem...

Olhou o relógio e então... deparou-se com a verdade.

- Dez da manhã!! Saga! Saga, acorda!

O caçula sacudiu as costas do companheiro com vigor.

- Hnnnnn... - grunhiu Saga, ainda cansado - Não, não quero. Me deixa dormir!

- É sério! Dez da manhã, tô falando!

Esfregando os olhos vermelhos de sono, Saga conferiu a hora no relógio e se levantou.

- Nunca mais transo com você três vezes num dia só, ainda mais envolvendo framboesa, pipoca e filme - disse ele, a voz ainda empastada e arrastada - Estou quebrado!

- O que posso fazer se sou irresistível?!

- Engraçadinho! Diz isso porque vai dormir até mais tarde.

Kanon sorriu enquanto observou Saga ir até o banheiro se lavar. Geralmente o acompanhava no banho, mas não o faria daquela vez. Encolheu-se debaixo das cobertas e cochilou mais um pouco, enquanto Saga cuidava de si.

Após lavar bem inclusive o rosto com água fresca, o primogênito já se sentia mais disposto. Foi então que se lembrou.

- Juliana! Droga, esqueci de dar o recado!

Foi a sua vez de sacudir Kanon com vigor para que despertasse.

- Ahn!! Saga, que droga! Só pra me encher a paciência?!

- Não. Veja bem, me escute. Ontem aquela sua amiga, a Juliana, ligou pra cá. Disse que ela e o marido vão fazer uma excursão, dessas de "retiro" mesmo, e quer nos convidar pra participar também.

- Ah... sei. Depois eu ligo pra ela, pelo visto seu horário também é o da tarde. Mas... minha amiga?! Pensei que ela era sua amiga também!

O mais velho fingiu que não escutou e continuou se arrumando. "Não consigo ver com bons olhos essa aproximação", pensou ele. "Minha amiga? Pode até ser, mas não perto de Kanon."

E saiu de casa o mais rápido que pôde. Não demorou muito para Kanon se levantar e ir até seu próprio banho também. Com as preocupações e afazeres do dia, porém, esqueceu de ligar para a italiana e confirmar a participação no tal evento...

Naquele dia, os gêmeos ficaram mais "tranqüilos". Não tiveram a ansiedade por sexo do dia anterior, fator que parece ser primordial para alguns seres humanos, mas não pararam de pensar um no outro enquanto o dia passava. Saga, então, sentia-se cada vez mais preenchido com a figura de Kanon na mente. Sentia como se fosse perdê-lo, ou que o amor deles, tão "heterodoxo" e diverso de todos os modelos presenciados na sociedade onde viviam, tivesse um "prazo de validade".

- Mas que coisa. Pra quê essa insegurança?! Sei que um relacionamento como o nosso não é comum, mas... dez anos! Os fatos são a maior comprovação de nossa estabilidade!

Após seu expediente, o primogênito voltou para casa e não encontrou seu irmão. Com receio de não poder vê-lo durante o dia ou o resto da noite, mesmo que soubesse do seu retorno em breve, ou ao menos um aviso dizendo onde estava ou quando voltaria, resolveu ligar para o celular do irmão. A demora de Kanon para atender apenas oprimiu ainda mais seu coração no peito.

- Alô?

- Kanon, seu safado! Por que não atendeu esse negócio logo?

- Ah, Saga, estou num restaurante, com uns amigos! Desculpe não ter avisado, mas o nosso ex-colega de faculdade, o Gyros, disse em cima da hora.

- Encontro? O Gyros?! Por... por que não me disse?!

- Acabei de falar. Foi em cima da hora! De repente aquele monte de marmanjos invade a casa, me "seqüestra" e me traz pra cá. Praticamente não me deram escolha!

- Sei. E uma ligação rápida pro meu celular ia matar você ou custar muito, não?!

-Ah, Saga! Nem a nossa mãe pega tanto no meu pé!

- Ela não faz isso porque não mora mais conosco. E... veja bem, esse teu celular tá no viva-voz?

- Não. Por que?

- Tem certeza?!

- Tenho! Anda, fala!

- Escute aqui, Kanon! Mais do que ser seu irmão, eu sou... sou seu cônjuge, ouviu?! Além de dividir a casa e o trabalho com você. Portanto,... você me deve duplamente satisfação do que faz e com quem anda!

- Além de compartilhar a mesma cara, as mesmas roupas... até... - e nessa hora cochichou bem baixinho - até a mesma cama! Mas que coisa, Saga, devíamos ter nascido como gêmeos siameses!

- Não desvie o assunto! Seus planos eram me manter aqui, sem saber o que fazia, não?!

- Claro que não! Se quiser, inclusive, pode vir pra cá. Eu passo o endereço!

- Não, obrigado. Estou cansado por causa do trabalho. E por falar nisso... quem vai cuidar da loja agora, hein?!

- Só hoje, Saga!! Pode ligar pra lá e conversar com os vendedores, está tudo OK!

- Olhe lá, hein! Apenas hoje! Eu não o deixarei folgar e "se achar" apenas porque é dono de uma loja agora, hein?

- Claro, claro! à noite a gente se vê, OK?

- OK! Vê se não apronta, hein!

- Claro que não! Logo estou de volta! Tchau.

- Tchau, até breve.

O mais velho desligou o telefone, não muito melhor do que antes em matéria de sossego mental. "Será que foram só homens nessa tal reuniãozinha, ou... ou mulheres também?" Ah, que inferno! Se ele quisesse me trair, o faria com outros homens inclusive!"

Abatido, fez um chá de camomila a si e recostou-se no sofá da sala. A fadiga natural do dia-a-dia, somada à ação relaxante do chá e à sua ansiedade o fez adormecer ainda vestido sobre o móvel. Quando Kanon voltou, o encontrou ainda desta forma.

- Saga, Saguinha... coitadinho, cansado e dormindo!

Sem cerimônias, foi até o gêmeo e acariciou seus cabelos. Com o toque, o mais velho acordou repentinamente.

- Hã?! Ah, Kanon! Que susto, pensei que era alguém... de fora.

- Alguém de fora teria a chave de casa?! Ora vamos! Você anda muito perturbado ultimamente!

E sem esperar uma resposta do irmão, o caçula beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

- Tem razão... preciso relaxar mais a mente. Que coisa! Mas e o tal "encontro" no restaurante, como foi?

- Ah, foi bom! Deu pra relembrar a época da faculdade. Só não foi melhor porque você não estava lá...

- Hum... até parece que você paga todo esse pau pra mim!

- Pago, pago sim! Pago todos os paus do mundo àquele que consegue ser meu irmão, sócio e amante ao mesmo tempo! Só você pra me aturar tanto, Saga!

- Ora, não seja exagerado!

Os dois riram de contentamento, apenas por constatar que tinham a companhia certa e compatível um ao outro, coisa que outras pessoas demoravam tanto para obter, ou sequer obtinham uma única vez. Como celebração de tal condição, ambos se beijaram intensamente mais uma vez. Kanon deitou-se por cima de Saga e o enlaçou, enquanto osculava seus lábios e era correspondido de igual maneira.

O ato verdadeiro e crescente, porém, foi interrompido de forma brusca quando ouviram uma exclamação chocada. De mulher. Vinda da porta do apartamento.

Os gêmeos olharam na direção dela e sentiram uma pontada fortíssima no coração. Não podiam acreditar que era verdade: alguém os havia visto e desvendado o segredo!

- Juliana!

A moça, pálida, sem jeito, tinha a boca aberta coberta com as duas mãos num gesto de assombro. Da mesma forma que os irmãos, ela não conseguia crer que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

No ímpeto de ir até a figura adormecida de Saga, Kanon esquecera de fechar a porta do apartamento. E justo naquela hora a italiana aparecera. Que tremendo descuido!!

- Eu... eu... - ela conseguiu balbuciar ao final de alguns segundos.

- Escuta, Juliana, a gente... a gente pode explicar! Não pode, Saga?! É, a gente pode! Olha, entra aí que a gente te...

- Não... não preciso entrar... eu...

- Precisa sim! Fecha essa porta e entra, que a gente explica tudo.

Saga escondia o rosto nas mãos, num gesto de vergonha. Kanon levantou do sofá e foi até a italiana, tropeçando uma vez de nervoso nos próprios pés. Juliana ainda parecia estar completamente sem ação. O mais novo passou o braço por seu ombro e a levou até o outro sofá da sala.

- Olha, Juliana, eu... é...

- Não... não acredito que... o homem com quem você disse conviver é...

- É Saga, sim! Pronto, eu namoro meu próprio irmão! Não tem mais como esconder!

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da italiana, de forma completamente passional e involuntária.

- Você... me trocou... pelo seu irmão, Kanon?! Você é doente ou o quê?!

- Tá, sou doente! Sou doente pra caramba, desde os dezesseis anos! E daí?!

- E daí?! Você dorme com seu próprio irmão gêmeo e diz "e daí?", como se isso fosse lindo e correto?!

- É, é sim! Nós dois tínhamos e temos a mesma idade, não forçamos um ao outro, pagamos nossas contas em dia e não dependemos de ninguém! E daí que somos irmãos?!

Kanon quase vociferava, nervoso, tremendo. Saga tentou acalmar os ânimos.

- De cabeça quente não se resolve nada! Sei que é um choque, pra nós três! Sem diferenças! Também estou atordoado, mas é necessário agir com bom senso, sem brigas!

- Bom senso, Saga?! - disse a moça, ainda com a voz embargada pelo choro - Eu não esperava uma atitude dessas da sua parte, sempre conhecido como uma pessoa sensata e responsável!

- Acalme-se. Eu mesmo no início também não aceitei bem a situação! Achei horrível, doente e todo o resto. Mas depois... depois vi que não adiantaria de nada negar o que sentia por Kanon!

A italiana parou para refletir por um momento e depois continuou:

- Há quanto tempo se gostam... assim, desse jeito?!

- Há dez anos - foi Saga quem respondeu, tentando fazer o possível para que Kanon não interviesse e pudesse explodir em respostas raivosas.

- Dez... dez anos?! Então Kanon namorou comigo pensando... em você? No próprio irmão?!

- Sim. Sei que isso parece horrendo, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Na mesma época em que você se demonstrou interessada em Kanon, nós... começamos a ter um comportamento "diferente" um para com o outro. E por conta disso, eu, querendo erradicar o sentimento que já estava forte entre nós, eu... eu disse para ele arrumar uma namorada e tentar esquecer de mim!

- Vocês dois... me usaram?

- Não, não interprete dessa forma!

- Me usaram sim!! Pra tentar esquecer de algo sem cabimento e doentio! E depois... depois, quando voltei a namorar o Giovanni... quando saíamos os quatro juntos... vocês já estavam...?

Era demais para a cabeça da moça. Relembrou os momentos em que os gêmeos estavam consigo e com aquele que viria a ser seu marido, e não quis acreditar.

- Vocês... vocês... como podem?!

- Olha, se não quiser mais olhar na nossa cara, considerar a gente como párias, dignos de nada além de desprezo... por mim tudo bem! - exclamou Kanon, numa nova explosão de nervos - Nós omitimos a nossa "condição" dos outros, mas não arregamos também! Dez anos não são qualquer tempinho desprezível, portanto não estamos brincando! Diga o que quiser aos outros: eles não vão acreditar, e você muito menos vai conseguir provar. A não ser que tenha um gravador embaixo dessa sua roupa!

- Calma, Kanon!! - bradou Saga, impaciente - Mas que saco! Sem brigas, já disse! Juliana, entenda isso: nós não vamos deixar de nos amar da maneira que fazemos. É... algo mais forte do que possamos imaginar! E agora, então, que já nos acostumamos com isso e estamos bem, não vamos viver de outra forma. Tentamos, é verdade, mas não deu certo. Portanto... aja como achar melhor, mas se quiser continuar nossa amiga... terá de nos aceitar como somos.

A moça ficou em silêncio, e assim permaneceu um bom tempo, apenas pensando no que fazer. Ainda em estado de choque e incredulidade, ela se levantou e se dirigiu à porta; antes de sair, porém, ela disse:

- Eu vim apenas pegar a confirmação da excursão. Mas em face de tudo isso... já não sei se vocês vão querer ir!

E sem virar as costas, saiu e foi embora, a cabeça ainda pesada.

Um minuto longo e denso como chumbo transcorreu antes de um dos gêmeos proferir algo ou sequer conseguir olhar para o outro. Finalmente Kanon se levantou e chutou com força e raiva uma almofada que havia caído do sofá enquanto ele e Saga se beijavam.

- Inferno!!

- Não fique assim, Kanon.

- Como, "Não fique assim"?! Ela sabe! Saga, ela sabe!! E vai contar pro Giovanni e pra não sei mais quem! E isso vai se espalhar de forma vertiginosa!!

- Não era você que dizia "Que se dane se souberem"?

- Eu não tinha idéia de como seria caso descobrissem. Droga, Saga!! Como calar a boca dela pra que isso não corra meio mundo?!

- Acalme-se. Não é tão grave assim. A não ser que realmente tivesse um gravador debaixo da roupa, ela não poderá provar o que diz. E também, como foi pêga de surpresa, duvido muito que tivesse.

- Ah, Saga... mesmo assim! Perante a lei ela não poderá nos levar mesmo, pois incesto não é crime tipificado, desde que não seja praticado entre um maior e um menor. Sempre tivemos a mesma idade, até a mesma experiência sexual, então nem tem problema! O negócio é com o "zé-povinho" mesmo: as pessoas, com provas ou sem provas, podem acusar do que quiserem! E se todo mundo acreditar?!

- Daí nós é que poderíamos levá-la a tribunal por difamação...

- Ah, sem essa! Como seria capaz de fazer isso com uma amiga de escola?!

- Se ela nos "dedurar" pra todo mundo, vai pensar em nossa "amizade de escola"?! Ah, mas que seja! Estamos sendo muito precipitados, imaginando caminhos que sequer sabemos se precisaremos tomar. Deixe as coisas se delinearem primeiro.

Apesar de tentar colocar "panos quentes" na situação, o próprio Saga estava aflito e apreensivo. Se a coisa corresse à "boca pequena", de pessoa em pessoa, todos poderiam realmente acreditar... e seria praticamante impossível provar quem começara o boato. E então a vida deles perante a "conservadora" sociedade poderia desabar completamente...

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bom, gente... demorei pra caramba, mas atualizei! Peguei pesado, hein... e agora, como os gêmeos vão se virar? _

_Sobre a parte "legal" do negócio: no Brasil, a coisa funciona assim mesmo. Incesto não é crime, desde que não seja praticado com menores de 14 anos. Aliás, perante a lei, menores de 14 sequer teriam capacidade para consentir sexo, então entraria em estupro presumido. Como na minha história os gêmeos têm a mesma idade, não teriam praticado "delito" algum. A única coisa é que não sei como é a legislação nesse aspecto na Grécia, por isso coloquei a do Brasil mesmo! Rs... _

_Qualquer coisa, me dêem um toque, OK?_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	8. Chapter 8

Após aquele momento, nada mais foi igual. A vida dos gêmeos, que seguia normalmente e sem maiores problemas além dos habituais, repentinamente via-se ameaçada por aquela ocorrência. A italiana os vira... e agora, mesmo que não contasse a ninguém, ela detinha o segredo que fora deles por dez anos, como que "maculando" aquela união.

A noite deles foi turbulenta. Dormiram juntos, abraçando-se mais fortes do que antes, assim tentando inconscientemente parar de sentir a terrível dor que os acometia na alma, mas foi em vão. Mal dormiram; não ousavam dizer palavra, mas também não queriam mais sentir aquela aflição.

Quando o dia nasceu, Kanon finalmente adormeceu um pouco e Saga, impaciente, levantou-se. Tomou seu habitual banho, olhou-se no espelho como tentando pensar numa solução e foi até Kanon. Seu irmão já se encontrava acordado, porém ainda perturbado e sem coragem para levantar da cama.

- Escute, Kanon. Vou trabalhar.

- Tão cedo assim?

- É. Tão cedo assim. Não agüentarei ficar mais aqui. Não dessa maneira, você sabe. Mas sobre o que aconteceu ontem, apenas posso lhe dizer... que o melhor será tocarmos nossas vidas como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- E o que faremos com Juliana?

- Bem... você vai achar um absurdo isso que vou te falar, mas seria muito bom mesmo se nós pudéssemos ir àquela excursão que ela está organizando.

O caçula quase pulou da cama.

- Tá maluco, Saga?! Ela vai nos aceitar depois daquilo tudo? Vai nada!!

- Vamos tentar. Afinal, pior do que já está não pode ficar. E se pudermos ir reatando com ela a amizade aos poucos, assim, de maneira natural, e mostrando que somos normais acima de qualquer opção sexual que tenhamos... tudo ficará mais simples, não acha?

- Há pouco tempo você estava com um ciúme indomável por ela, pensando que ela poderia me cantar novamente. E agora quer reatar a amizade assim, de súbito e com tanto entusiasmo, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu? Muito estranho vê-lo agir assim, Saga!

- Foi justamente o que ocorreu ontem que mexeu comigo. Antes, eu estava apenas obcecado por meu ciúme infantil em relação a você e ela. Depois, fiquei preocupado com o que nossa relação pode acarretar na sociedade à nossa volta. E por isso quero reatar a todo custo com ela. O ciúme sequer me abala mais... pois depois de um choque como este, apenas podemos nos unir mais e mais para superar tudo...

Pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior, quando Juliana os havia visto, Kanon sorriu.

- Bem, Saga... eu vou me encher de coragem e me encarrego de ligar para ela, para confirmar que vamos ao tal passeio, está bem? Ainda não acredito que vamos fazer isso! Mas ficar em silêncio também não ajudará.

- Sim. Vamos ter uma perspectiva positiva de tudo isso, por mais difícil que seja, e vamos em frente. OK?

- OK!

O mais velho dos gêmeos deu um beijo no rosto e em seguida nos lábios do irmão, e depois saiu para trabalhar. Naquele instante, Kanon percebeu que ficaria horas e horas sozinho em casa. E justo quando precisava se movimentar, fazer coisas... verificou em sua agenda que não havia nada urgente para fazer.

- Inferno! Agora vou ficar pensando bobagem até a hora de ir trabalhar! Também não quero ver TV, nem fazer qualquer outra coisa que esta casa possa me oferecer! Ah, mas que inferno!

Contrariado, o gêmeo de Saga foi lavar seu rosto. Em seguida foi comer algo, mas não tinha vontade alguma. Apenas comeu por comer. Depois, foi até seu quarto e começou a arrumar algumas coisas. Apenas para ter o que fazer... mesmo que Laila pudesse fazê-lo por si depois.

De repente, lembrou-se do que havia prometido a Saga: ligar para a italiana, confirmando a participação na excursão. "E se ela não quiser?", pensou. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... principalmente o jeito através do qual falei com ela... pode muito bem não querer mais falar conosco. Mas enfim... vou tentar."

Decidido, ensaiando ainda algumas vezes na frente do espelho, Kanon enfim criou coragem e digitou o número da amiga (ainda seria sua amiga?) ao telefone. Chamou muitas vezes, e ninguém atendeu.

- Será que tem identificador de chamada e não quer nos atender de propósito?

Ligou novamente. Enfim ainda era um pouco cedo, não passando das nove e meia da manhã, dado que Saga havia se levantado às sete e ido embora às sete e meia no máximo. Talvez todos estivessem trabalhando... "É, acho que não vai adiantar nada ligar agora", pensou ele afinal.

Foi quando estava quase desligando o telefone que enfim atenderam.

- Alô?

Era voz de homem. "Que droga, o Giovanni!", pensou Kanon, aborrecido. "Mas... ei, se Juliana ainda não tiver contado nada do que aconteceu com a gente ontem, fica até melhor confirmar com ele! O impacto não será direto, não vou precisar dar explicações..."

- Alô?! - a voz se impacientava, pois Kanon, em seus pensamentos, ainda não havia dito nada.

- Ah... o-oi, é o Giovanni quem fala?

- É. Quem deseja falar?

- Oi, Giovanni, é o Kanon! Lembra de mim?

- Oh, Kanon! Claro que lembro, o irmão gêmeo do Saga! Dos tempos de escola da Juliana, hein? Como vocês vão?

"Pelo tom de voz, não sabe de nada mesmo!" pensou Kanon, já mais um pouco aliviado.

- Ah, vamos bem! Escuta, a Juliana veio aqui em casa dizer que vocês fariam uma excursão por uns tempos, pra relaxar... é verdade?

- É sim! Vocês querem vir conosco? Vai ser ótimo rever vocês!

- Ah, queremos sim! O que precisa levar? Precisa pagar alguma coisa?

- Precisa levar tenda de acampamento, colchonete pra dormir lá, comida a gente arruma pois tem posto e supermercado perto... olha, leva repelente, porque lá é cheio de mosquitos! É em reserva ecológica mesmo, portanto se preparem. E sobre taxa... ainda temos que ver aqui quanto vai ficar o ônibus, mas como eu vou lá desde a adolescência e conheço bem o caminho, não precisa pagar guia nenhum. A única despesa é com o ônibus mesmo!

- Ah sim... coloque nossos nomes aí porque vamos, está bem?

- OK! É certeza mesmo, hein?

- Claro! Um abraço!

- Outro! Tchau!

Kanon desligou o telefone, sentindo algo entre um alívio por ter feito o que precisava e uma estranha perturbação. Será que, ao falar com a mulher mais tarde, Giovanni teria a versão dela da história do que ocorrera com eles na noite passada? "Que droga. Não páro de pensar nisso".

Quando mais tarde foi trabalhar e encontrou com Saga, este lhe disse que Juliana havia ligado a ele, em seu celular mesmo, quando estava no trabalho. Sua voz era fria e distante, e confirmava o valor do ônibus para a excursão.

- Ela tem seu celular, Saga?! Desde quando?

- Desde a última vez que nos vimos, no ano passado, quando ainda estava loira e etc... lembra, quando ela decidiu sair conosco e com o marido, no aniversário de casamento deles? Eu acabei dando meu número, mas ficamos tanto tempo sem nos vermos depois, que acabei até esquecendo.

- Sei. Bem, Saga, o que você achou da reação dela?

- Estranha, claro. Ela nunca mais vai nos ver com os mesmos olhos. E no mínimo ficou despeitada pelo modo como você confirmou a nossa ida com o Giovanni, assim, de forma tão natural...

- Fui natural mesmo. O que ela queria?! Que eu dissesse: "Oi Giovanni, eu e meu irmão somos na verdade um casal, será que isso nos proíbe de ir a uma excursão com vocês? Ou nossa doença é demasiadamente contagiosa?" Ah, por favor!

- Calma, Kanon! - disse Saga, embora sorrindo por dentro ao ver que o encanto do irmão pela italiana não existia mais, de forma alguma - Bem, de qualquer forma, você sabe... as pessoas prezam muito essas "máscaras", e talvez ela esperasse que jamais tocássemos no assunto outra vez. De qualquer forma, vamos a essa excursão e ver no que dá. Agora já comunicamos!

- Sim, é verdade. Bem! Vou trabalhar. Levo o dinheiro na casa dela assim que sair da loja. Até mais, Saga!

- Até!

Os gêmeos se despediram com o famigerado beijo nos lábios e Kanon foi ao trabalho um pouco mais tranqüilo. Um dos últimos momentos de tranqüilidade que experimentaria em vários anos a partir da tal excursão...

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Tá, dessa vez eu exagerei. Essa fic está num hiatus danado já faz tempo, mas prometo me dedicar a ela assim como estou me dedicando à "Almas gêmeas", ou seja, tentar atualizar de 10 em 10 dias no máximo. _

_Para isso, no entanto, preciso saber: alôu! Tem alguém aí?! Se não houver ninguém lendo, perde a graça atualizar. Se for pra só eu ler, eu não perco o meu tempo digitando os capítulos e guardo aqui nos cadernos somente. Portanto, por favor: sinal de vida, como fizeram com "Almas gêmeas"! Senão perco o ânimo de tentar mostrar algo meu ao resto do mundo... _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	9. Chapter 9

IX

No dia marcado, os gêmeos já estavam prontos para a viagem. É claro que Kanon, desorganizado como era, esqueceu tudo, deixou a maior parte das coisas para a última hora e no final passou por um período atribulado.

- Ah, Saga!! que droga, onde está mesmo aquele colchonete que comprei no ano passado?!

- Sei lá, Kanon. Já deveria ser grandinho pra saber onde coloca as suas coisas, uhn?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas tudo que é meu parece que o chão traga!!

Saga balançou a cabeça, transtornado. Era sempre ele a cuidar das coisas do irmão... como se ele precisasse sempre de alguém para lhe supervisionar. "Algumas pessoas dizem que os homens em sua maioria precisam sempre de uma mulher para continuar sendo a 'mãe' deles quando crescem e saem da casa dos pais. E como Kanon não tem essa 'mãe'... tenho de ser eu! O problema é: quem será a minha 'mãe'? Pareço ser auto-suficiente desde a adolescência..."

- Achei, finalmente!

A conhecida voz de Kanon interrompeu os pensamentos de Saga, e portanto ele os deixou para outra hora.

- Bem, tudo pronto? Será que poderemos mesmo ir agora?

- Sim! Ah, qualquer coisa se eu esquecer algo no caminho, eu pego do seu!

Correndo pela sala, Kanon deu um tapa no traseiro de Saga e foi até seu quarto, vestir a roupa do momento. Saga abanou a cabeça, pensando que o irmão definitivamente ainda não crescera em espírito.

Após alguns trancos e barrancos, Saga e Kanon coneguiram sair de casa, abarrotados de coisas, as quais, provavelmente, nem metade eles usariam. Era sempre assim... e para não fazer estardalhaço no transporte público, tomaram um taci até a casa de Juliana e Giovanni. Lá estavam todos os amigos do casal, e os gêmeos tiveram um pressentimento ruim: o de que todos ali já saberiam das relações nada cnvencionais de ambos... e coraram só de imaginar tal hipótese.

Para a sorte deles, claro, ninguém demonstrou sequer saber quem eram eles. Giovanni ainda ostentava o ar feliz da ligação feita no dia da confirmação da presença dos irmãos à excursão. Apenas Juliana se apresentava fria e estranha, coisa que Giovanni ainda não entendia. Para não estragar o clima do dia, porém, tentou fingir que estava tudo nos conformes.

Com a chegada do ônibus, todos se acomodaram no veículo. Houve, claro, um empurra-empurra natural que há no início de toda excursão. Mas logo todos se ajeitaram. Alguns "desnformados" sobre a situação, principalmente Giovanni, estranhavam em ver o quão unidos para irmãos eram Saga e Kanon.

Após umas duas horas de viagem e várias músicas no estilo de "Fulano comprou pão na casa do João", chegaram à tal reserva onde acampariam. Primeiro, deveriam armar as barracas e ajeitar as coisas para aquela semana. Giovanni daria uma explicação geral a todos, porém teriam de "se virar" depois, colo ele havia dito.

- Nós da cidade acostumamos muito com mordomias,máquina que lava louça, que laa roupa, que faz tudo para nós. Isso acaba com uma pessoa! Aqui na natureza é "na raça" mesmo, no braço!

- Ele sempre foi assim, desde os quinze anos! - sussurrava Juliana, divertida, para uma colega sua, Porém, pousou os olhos em Kanon, o qual estava quase ao lado dessa sua colega,e fez uma careta quase séria. Kanon fingiu sequer vê-la.

Após o fim da explicação de Giovanni, os membros da excursão foram tentar armar as barracas. O pior foi que Giovanni não ajudou ninguém de forma alguma mesmo. Ele queria ver as pessoas agindo como se sua sobrevivência dependesse daquilo.

- Droga... nem lá em casa eu consigo montar alguma coisa decentemente, que dirá aqui! - dizia Saga, entre aborrecido e mal humorado por precisar ter todo aquele trabalho.

- Não parece... - disse Kanon, aproximando-se dele por trás e sussurrando suavemente em seu ouvido - Afinal, você sabe muito bem armar a "minha barraca" lá em casa...

- Safado! - Saga disse em voz um pouco alta, porém se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois alguém poderia ter escutado o que dissera.

"É um estresse tremendo... ter de esconder de todos, absolutamente todos, que se tem um relacionamento com alguém... é terrível!", pensou Saga consigo mesmo. E já levavam aquela vida por dez anos!

Após mais de duas horas, todos finalmente conseguiram montar todas as barracas e arrajar as suas coisas. Depois de conferir tudo, Giovanni disse que gostaria de explorar a região.

- Não poderemos caçar os animais silvestres, mas poderemos colher frutas e beber água do riacho que vamos visitar hoje. Como a área é fechada, não precisam ter medo de alguém mexer em suas coisas. Logo, poderemos ir embora e deixá-las aqui.

- Ei, Giovanni, me desculpe a intromissão... mas se há mesmo bichos aqui nesta reserva, eles não poderão achar as nossas coisas aqui e até destrui-las? - perguntou Kanon.

- Ah, não... não há como. Os animais estão longe, bem longe daqui.

- Eles não são perigosos? - perguntou apreensiva uma das moças que acompanhava a excursão.

- Se não mexermos com eles, não há problema. Apenas quando se sentem ameaçados eles atacam. Mas fora isso, não há como. Animais... alguns são muito melhores do que certos seres humanos!

Meio receosos por ver que aquele acampamento havia se transformado quase numa aventura na selva, os companheiros seguiram Giovanni até chegarem a um local que era feito de mato e muita vegetação inculta. Kanon teve, lá no meio daquele local estranho, um pressentimento ruim.

- Saga... sei lá, acho que não deveríamos ter vindo. Algo me diz que isso não acabará bem!

- Ah, Kanon... não se preocupe! Vai tudo ficar bem. Aqui é um local de reserva, o Giovanni o conhece... não precisamos temer nada!

Mesmo com as palavras de Saga, Kanon não se sentiu bem. Andava no meio daquela vegetação querendo sair, como se ela o sufocasse. Desejava ir embora, não estava gostando daquilo. Mas àquela hora, parecia já ser tarde. Deveria seguir os outros, ou se perderia dentro da mata densa.

- Bem... agora eu enfiei mesmo as mãos pelos pés. Droga! Da próxima vez vou viajar pra um lugar normal.

- Kanon, quieto! - dizia Saga, tentando falar baixo o suficiente para ninguém lhe ouvir - Assim você pode ofender o Giovanni! E de qualquer maneira, você veio porque quis!

- Eu sei, mas pensava que ia ser diferente!

- Agora que já está nessa, fique quieto e deixe.

A apreensão não deixou Kanon. Pelo contrário, apenas aumentou quando Giovanni parecia perdido no meio da tal "mata", pois deu sinais de insegurança. Apenas quando Giovanni conseguiu se achar e enfim encontraram o tal riacho. Após todos beberem a água e coletarem um pouco para si mesmos nos cantis e garrafinhas, Kanon se surpreendeu ao não se ver um pouco mais tranquilo. "Do que tenho tanto receio afinal?", pensava consigo mesmo.

Enfim, quando voltaram já quase de noite às barracas, fizeram uma fogueira (na verdade foi Giovanni quem fez) e conversaram até a hora de dormir. Mesmo após toda a conversa "jogada fora", Kanon não conseguia se sentir em paz. Deitou-se no colchonete que haviam trazido para ele e para Saga, e começou a pensar.

"Devia ter ficado em casa mesmo... troço duro, difícil de dormir!"

Saga logo deitou-se do seu lado e eles estavam quase dormindo, quando o mais velho falou:

- Kanon, Giovanni disse que vai precisar sair pra comprar alguma comida. Ele acha que apenas as frutas não vão servir pra alimento até o fim da excursão...

- Que coisa... quis dar uma de "esperto" e agora só está errando tudo!

- Ele pediu pra eu ir junto, talvez eu saia assim que amanhecer o sol. Cismeira de gente metida a escoteiro como ele, sabe...

- Ah, sei... vá, se quiser. Não há problema algum... contanto que não me acorde e me deixe aqui dormindo sossegado.

- Está bem!

Saga deu um beijo em Kanon e logo os dois dormiram. Kanon, porém, por causa daquela ansiedade estranha e sem motivo, demorou um pouco mais.

"Devo estar enlouquecendo...", foi a última coisa que pensou antes de cair em inconsciência.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainda era escuro quando Kanon foi acordado. Piscando de sono, ele pensou: "Que inferno... eu disse que não gostaria de ser acordado cedo demais!"

Mas tal pensamento logo se desvaneceu da cabeça dele. Começou a ouvir choro e gemidos de dor. Olhou para a pessoa que o havia acordado e viu uma das pessoas que estava presente na excursão, porém que não conhecia direito.

- Ei, rapaz... - ele ouviu a pessoa dizer - Parece que Juliana quer falar algo com você.

- Uhn...? Bem, vou ver o que é.

Ele saiu da cabana e viu um amontoado de gente em volta da italiana no espaço central que ficava no meio do círculo de cabanas. Ela chorava e gemia de dor, como se estivesse machucada. Após se perguntar mentalmente do porquê de ela estar daquela maneira, reparou finalmente em alguns policiais que se encontravam no local. Eles estavam tentando conversar com a chorosa italiana.

Assim que o irmão mais novo de Saga se acercou do local, foi pego de surpresa por Juliana, que o abraçou fortemente, chorando em seu ombro. Ele não entendeu... ela estava tão fria desde o dia em que descobrira o tipo de relacionamento que ele e Saga levavam!

- Kanon... eu... tenho uma notícia ruim pra te dar...

O receio despontou em Kanon outra vez, e rapidamente se transformou em pânico. Olhou para os lados e não viu nem Giovanni, nem Saga no meio das pessoas que rodeavam Juliana e os policiais.

- O... o que foi?

- Giovanni e seu irmão... sofreram um acidente de carro! Agora há pouco!!

O chão faltou para Kanon. Ele perdeu o ar, o raciocínio, tudo. Apenas teve tempo de pensar que não era para eles terem ido àquela excusão, e de repente entendeu o seu receio do dia anterior.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Cruel, né? Bem, mas continua no próximo capítulo... neste eu já exauri todas as minhas forças criativas! Agora devo concentrar energias pra continuar Almas Gêmeas. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! E não esqueçam as reviews!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Kanon mal ouviu ou sentiu o que havia em volta do ambiente; simplesmente sentou-se na cadeira e tentou respirar. Seu coração batia rapidamente; ele não sabia como se sentir.

No meio de sua angústia, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir Juliana dizer, entre soluços e prantos:

- Vinte e seis anos, e viúva! Para quê? Namorar oito anos, casar e perder o marido antes dos trinta!! Oh, é um inferno!!  
O sangue de Kanon gelou. Viúva... então Giovanni morrera? E Saga? Por um acaso estaria vivo?!

A muito custo, ele se levantou e foi até a antiga amiga da escola. Mal conseguia sentir as próprias pernas.

- Ju... Juliana... você... disse que... é viúva agora?!

Um dos seus acompanhantes, percebendo o terror e a apreensão nos olhos de Kanon, decidiu tranqüiliza-lo.

- Eles não morreram. Foram internados na unidade de terapia intensiva. Juliana está sendo pessimista; tenha esperança! Eles sobreviverão e ficarão bem.

O caçula de Saga ainda estava tonto, pêgo de surpresa pela notícia. Sentou-se novamente e tomou um pouco de água com açúcar que lhe ofereceram. Ainda apresentava tremor nas mãos e palidez no rosto após o choque da notícia.

Após tentar estabilizar-se emocionalmente, embora não com muito sucesso, Kanon tentou obter informações de como havia sido o acidente. O mesmo amigo lhe respondera que em breve iriam ao hospital ver como estavam e falar com os médicos.

Kanon quase desmaiou. Dividia-se entre a grande vontade de cair num pranto convulsivo e bater na pessoa que lhe negava os detalhes do ocorrido. Lutando contra a inconsciência e o torpor que queriam lhe tomar, Kanon esperou pacientemente pela caravana, a qual se juntou e organizou para irem todos juntos ao hospital, dado que eram todos amigos ou conhecidos de Giovanni.

Enquanto o ônibus partia ao local, Juliana chorava desconsolada, sem parar, enquanto Kanon, a despeito da tristeza, permanecia lugubremente quieto,, em seu íntimo desejando afastar-se de Juliana, despeitado por ela fazer tanto escândalo e ele não. "Deve ser por conta de seu próprio temperamento", pensava, tentando assim acalmar seus próprios ânimos.

Chegaram. Após alguma burocracia e muita frieza e tratamento quase brusco da parte dos médicos e enfermeiros, apesar de o estabelecimento ser particular, enfim entraram na sala onde estavam internados ambos. A enfermeira-chefe deu enfim uma explicação do ocorrido: uma batida frontal com um motorista alcoolizado, o qual morreu na hora. Quanto a Saga e Giovanni, sofreram traumatismo craniano. Os dois estavam inconscientes e em estado grave, porém os sinais vitais eram regulares.

Kanon sentou-se na sala de espera, não sendo capaz de sentir nem tristeza, nem alegria, nem dor, nem alívio. Apenas vazio.

Ainda com o rosto vermelho e inchado, Juliana sentou-se a seu lado.

- Você tem alguma esperança, Kanon?

O irmão de Saga acenou negativamente com a cabeça, embora não quisesse dizer com aquilo que acreditasse na morte certa dos acidentados. Apenas não tinha mais o que dizer ou expressar.

- Já pensou seriamente na morte alguma vez, Kanon?

A voz embargada da italiana vinha soar em seus ouvidos novamente. Com esforço, ele respondeu:

- Quem é que pensa seriamente na morte aos vinte e seis anos, sendo saudável física e psicologicamente falando, jamais tendo perdido alguém muito próximo? Quando tudo acontece dessa maneira, apenas "os outros" parecem ser capazes de morrer.

- Pois eu já havia pensado. Sabe, de qualquer maneira não sei se, pra eles, seria melhor morrer agora. Foi repentino, eles não estavam pensando em morrer, portanto não passaram por período de ansiedade... não precisariam passar por uma doença prolongada ou ainda pela velhice.

Kanon pôs-se finalmente a pensar na morte, levado pelas palavras de Juliana. No final das contas, não havia nenhum desfecho diferente... todos morriam de um jeito ou de outro. Jovens ou velhos, doentes ou sãos, belos ou feios, de repente ou devagar. Não havia escapatória...

E ele, naquela sua vida aparentemente perfeita, vivendo um amor já duradouro, com seu negócio, formado na universidade, fazendo as coisas que normalmente pessoas de sua idade faziam... e eis que toda esta "realização" não passava de uma maneira de distrair sua mente do destino final não só de todos os homens e mulheres, mas sim de todos os seres vivos.

Uma tristeza infindável, não somente por seu irmão mas por tudo que respirava no mundo, tomou o coração de Kanon e ele se pôs, finalmente, a chorar. Juliana o abraçou em sinal de condolência.

Kanon levantou-se, foi lavar o rosto e lembrou de seus pais. E até de seus avós. Seu avô por parte de pai já havia morrido, mas os outros três eram vivos. Para eles, as gerações mais velhas, certamente seria pior saber o que havia acontecido...

Pegou o celular e ensaiou digitar o número da casa de seus pais. Não teve coragem na primeira vez. Imaginava como sua mãe ficaria... e não conseguiu ligar. Foi andar pelos corredores do hospital, não agüentando aquele clima pesado de doenças, de pessoas tristes. Sentiu um ímpeto quase infantil de esconder-se, fugir a um mundo seguro, um lugar onde fosse impossível morrer ou sofrer dano. E constatou ser impossível fazê-lo.

Questionou a natureza. Perguntou-se do porquê de as estruturas orgânicas não serem feitas de aço ou metal inoxidável, para que não morressem.

"Mas enfim... quem se importa... quem... quem se importa com a vida ou a morte de quem quer que seja? Apenas com a sua própria e daqueles que lhe são próximos..."

Aquilo lhe deixou triste. A despeito do intelecto humano, do conhecimento, de tudo que tentavam realizar, nada adiantava... e de repente percebeu que naquela ânsia de sua mãe em ter netos havia uma medo intrínseco de morrer. Pobre mulher, já não era tão nova... e desejava netos para em seu desespero saber que algo seu havia ficado...

"Que condição nojenta!", pensava consigo mesmo, mal contendo a expressão de asco em seu rosto.

Após algum tempo, conseguiu ligar a sua mãe e lhe explicar o que acontecera. A mulher ficou desesperada, o choro transparecendo por sua voz.

O caçula, ao desligar o telefone, sentiu-se tão impotente e fraco perante a dor de sua mãe, que teve de ir mais uma vez ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

Quando seus pais chegaram, Kanon abraçou-os, porém sentiu-se pior. Se eles, que sempre haviam sido uma grande referência a si, estavam abalados daquela maneira, que se diria de si, perdendo alguém que sempre fora a si não apenas um irmão, mas o centro de sua vida...?

Não teve coragem de ir até a sala e ver seu irmão entubado, talvez até mesmo desfigurado. Não; queria preservar a imagem corriqueira que tinha de seu irmão alegre, saudável, vivaz...

Sua mãe disse a ele que era realmente uma tragédia o marido de Juliana sofrer com isto junto de Saga. Ambos tão jovens, com família... e ao pensar nestas fatalidades, Kanon só se sentiu pior.

Passaram a noite no hospital. Os médicos não interferiram, porém pensavam no porquê de aquelas pessoas fazerem "peregrinação" num hospital, sendo que o quadro dos doentes era estável. Tão acostumados com a doença e a morte estavam, que não conseguiam depreender a dor dos que ali estavam.

Com o tempo, as pessoas da excursão foram embora; e apesar de nada dizerem aos outros, agradeciam ao Acaso ou a Deus por não ter sido com eles ou com sua família, ignorando momentaneamente que cedo ou tarde morreriam também.

De manhã, sem melhoras no quadro de Saga e Giovanni, porém numa constante estabilidade, já não havia o que fazer para ajudá-los. E enfim, eles tinham que forçosamente tocar suas vidas, as quais continuavam.

- Filho... - disse ainda chorosa a mãe de Kanon Não quer passar uns dias lá em casa, para não se sentir tão sozinho naquele apartamento?

O caçula não soube o que responder. Não queria voltar para casa, mas também não queria ir "atormentar" os pais. Até porque, com o acidente de Saga, eles lhe cobrariam um filho mais do que nunca.

Decidiu enfim ir para o apartamento que dividia com Saga, dado que de qualquer forma, morando nele ou não, teria de pagar as contas para mantê-lo. E também, já não sabia se enfim a internação de Saga demoraria tanto. E um laivo de otimismo lhe veio, revelando que desejava Saga logo curado, ali ao seu lado em casa e na loja...

Porém, aquela onda de esperança logo se desfez. Parecia que nada, enfim, era seguro... afinal, haviam apenas ido acampar e Saga voltava com um traumatismo craniano... e por ironia do destino, tal ferimento nada tinha que ver com trilhas e selvas, mas com um carro. Um caro, que poderia estar sendo dirigido em qualquer rua.

As estatísticas de acidentes de trânsito, assassinatos, assaltos e até mesmo de acidentes domésticos saltavam diante de seus pensamentos. Era impressionante em como no jornal elas eram insignificantes, para si meros números declarando algo. E agora... Saga, seu irmão, entrava nelas. E isto mudava toda a sua via, ao menos por enquanto.

Tentou não pensar mais. Quis colocar em sua mente que seu irmão se curaria e não sofreria grandes seqüelas.

E realmente dormiu logo, dado que na noite anterior havia passado-a toda em claro no hospital... porém não conseguiu afastar os pensamentos ruins.

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Uma semana se passou. Saga e Giovanni continuavam inconscientes, mantidos a soro. A família foi visitá-lo num dos dias. Os pais de Giovanni também estavam em choque, apenas esperando que seu filho pudesse se curar.

Juliana também continuava arrasada. Como não tinha filhos, o ambiente em casa ficava vazio, soturno. Assim como o de Kanon em sua casa.

Aliás, um dos poucos consolos de Kanon era o trabalho. Ele iniciou seu trabalho assim que voltou para casa, não deixando de comparecer à loja um dia sequer. Havia dias, inclusive, que a angústia era tanta, que ele permanecia catorze horas no comércio.

Os funcionários, no começo, lhe deram condolências e se apiedaram de suas noites sem dormir, vistas claramente em suas olheiras fundas. Com o passar dos dias, no entanto, ao ver que Kanon havia se tornado um "workaholic" que só faltava dormir no trabalho, começaram a pensar se ele não os estava perseguindo.

- Fica tanto aqui para vigiar cada passo nosso! - dizia um dos vendedores.

O gêmeo de Saga, porém, não tinha mais ânimo para vigiar os funcionários. Fazia ele mesmo muitas das coisas que antes delegava aos outros. Tudo para, sem sucesso, tentar pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse seu irmão.

À noite, deitado na cama de casal sem dormir, chorava. Chorava, pois o cheiro, a presença de Saga, estava tudo impregnado naquelas coisas. Mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse morto, não conseguia se conformar com o acidente. Layla, a empregada, decidiu aconselhá-lo a casar-se para "encher a casa" novamente. Kanon, revoltado, disse a ela sem medir palavras:

- Acha que uma pessoa poderá substituir a outra?! É impossível!

E sendo assim, Layla não mais tentou consolá-lo, desta ou de outras maneiras.

Juliana, também sensibilizada, passou a visitar e ligar para Kanon mais vezes. Era incrível como, naquela hora de necessidade, os preconceitos da italiana se dissolviam e abriam portas àquela amizade outra vez.

- Kanon... me desculpe por tê-lo julgado quando soube de seu relacionamento "diferente" com seu irmão.

- Não há problema. É a reação natural da maioria das pessoas mesmo...

- E, bem... eu sei que você também está mal com isso tudo. Um acidente dessa magnitude com seu irmão... a pessoa que você amava de duas maneiras...

- Sim. É difícil, mas pior está sendo para meus pais e e meus avós. Eles estão arrasados... e meus avós, com quase noventa anos, não mereciam passar por isso.

- Sua família é toda lôngeva assim?

- Quase todos. Meu avô que já morreu fumava muito, então morreu "mais cedo", aos 85 anos.

- É admirável!

- Sim. Pelo que me lembre, nenhuma morte na família foi trágica: todas por velhice. por isso o caso de Saga nos pegou tão de surpresa...

- Kanon... me conte... como é amar ao próprio irmão?

- Não dá pra explicar. Nós crescemos juntos, fizemos tudo sempre juntos... como não fazer "isto" também?

- Não pensa em um dia ter filhos?

- Ah, não... bem, não dá pra ter filhos se eu não tiver uma mulher. E eu não pretendo...

- Nem adotar?

- Aí talvez. Mas será tão difícil para a criança... todos na escola saberão que ela tem "dois papais", vai ser complicado...

- Eu sei... este mundo apenas se mascara de "algo bom", que aceita a todos e "é livre", não é?

- Claro que não é livre. Eu. tendo que conviver com esta realidade há dez anos, sei bem o que é o tal "preconceito".

Um tempo estranho, de silêncio, passou entre eles. Juliana parecia nã ter o que dizer, e Kanon, menos ainda. Até que a moça, finalmente, quebrou o silêncio, dizendo com hesitação o que esperava dizer.

- Kanon... é claro que eu espero que Saga e Giovanni se curem. Mas... se isso não acontecer... se eles...

- Sim, se eles morrerem. No início eu até me assustei com isto, mas agora já me acostumei com a idéia.

Juliana se exasperou com a naturalidade de Kanon em falar daquele modo, porém terminou o que havia começado a falar:

- Se eles morrerem, o que fará daqui para a frente?

- Francamente... se Saga morrer, já pensei em me suicidar.

- Kanon!!

- Por que se surpreende?

- Tem a vida toda pela frente, seria o único filho que restaria a seus pais... para quê uma coisa dessas?

- Porque enfim a vida não tem mesmo muito valor. Todos morrem ao fim... e como não posso imaginar viver sem Saga, por que não escolher como morrer? Afinal de contas, se não escolhemos sequer como e quando nascer...

Kanon não disse, mas em silêncio estava muito feliz de nascer junto de Saga, exatamente do modo que tudo fora. E se ele morresse... morreriam os dois juntos afinal...

- Mas... - continuou Juliana - você não precisaria se sacrificar apenas porque ele teria morrido.

- "Apenas"... - e então Kanon sorriu amargamente - Diz isso porque Giovanni é "apenas" seu marido, ou porque não tem nenhum irmão gêmeo?!

- Eu... desculpe, eu não quis ofender...

- Juiliana, a relação entre dois irmãos gêmeos é a mais profunda que pode haver. Mais do que o de uma mãe para com um filho, dado que um filho é 50% dela. Um gêmeo é você por inteiro. Ele divide um DNA igual ao seu. Ele é uma alma diferente, porém num corpo igual. Eu senti que algo de errado ia acontecer quando fomos acampar. E aconteceu. Nossas mentes estão conectadas.

- Eu sei, Kanon... mas...

- Imagine então quando você... é "namorado" desse seu irmão. É tudo jogado às traças, Juliana... tudo! Ninguém sabe como eu venho sofrendo nesses últimos dias... se Saga não voltar, eu...

O gêmeo de Saga não se segurou e voltou a chorar. Juliana o abraçou e pediu desculpas mais uma vez. Finalmente reparou nas olheiras fundas e na palidez excessiva do rosto de Kanon.

- Eu sei... eu o entendo... me desculpe, Kanon...

O irmão caçula de Saga odiava chorar na frente dos outros. Aprendera, a duras penas, que o mundo era demasiadamente cruel e ele necessitava esconder suas fraquezas para que de si não abusassem. Apenas para Saga ele tinha coragem de chorar livremente...

Mas agoa, Juliana tornara-se uma espécie de "confidente"; havia sofrido algo semelhante ao que ele passara, e por isso mesmo parecia dividir a dor consigo.

- Kanon.. é que... eu não sei... eu já andava me sentindo um pouco atraída a você ultimamente... e se eu... se eu ficar livre para ficar com outra pessoa, caso o Giovanni faleça...

- Sem chance, Juliana. Aliás, não sei como consegue falar uma coisa dessas com o seu marido ainda vivo.

- É que... eu ando me sentindo carente, Kanon. E desde antes ainda desse acidente me bateu aquela dúvida... se eu deveria ou não tentar alguma coisa com outro homem...

Ela inclinou-se para Kanon e, sem que ele sentisse, o beijou de leve nos lábios. O coração dele acelerou, mas não foi de emoção positiva: foi de surpresa ante aquele ato.

Afastando-se rapidamente dela, Kanon recuou e limpou os lábios com o antebraço.

- Está louca, Juliana?! Eu já lhe disse que jamais faria isso, e você insiste?!

- Eu não sei, Kanon,,, ainda estou confusa!

- Pois eu não! E muito me admira que trate o seu marido como a um objeto!! Pois se o vê com amor apenas quando ele lhe é útil, então é a si um objeto! Não, Juliana! Nem Saga, nem Giovanni estão mortos, portanto nem eu nem você estamos livres!

Sem jeito, a italiana se retirou da casa de Kanon sem sequer se despedir. Sabia que tinha feito algo errado. Mas a impressão que ainda tinha, o amor que parecia sobreviver da adolescência até ali...

Kanon enojou-se diante do comportamento de Juliana. Apesar de ela estar carente, ele nada tinha que ver com aquilo. E de qualquer forma... até havia sido bom, pois se não sentira nada com o beijo dela, não haveria perigo algum de vir a se enamorar por ela.

E assim, pensando, voltou para seu quarto em depressão, triste e aborrecido, remoendo suas dores.

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Fic acabada no manuscrito também. Aliás, Almas Gêmeas também terminou no masuscrito e em breve tanto esta quanto a outra estarão completamente postadas! o/ _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Um longo mês se passou neste ritmo. Neste meio-tempo, Juliana não apareceu mais à casa de Kanon, dado que o que havia feito a deixava envergonhada. O gêmeo de Saga finalmente conseguiu vê-lo nos tubos e soros, e com lágrimas nos olhos acariciou seus cabelos, os quais foram mantidos curtos pelos funcionários do hospital.

Vez ou outra, ele perguntava ao médico que acompanhava o caso de seu irmão se ele logo poderia se curar ou mesmo voltar à consciência. O doutor somente acenava a cabeça, dizendo não saber nem ter previsões de como trazê-lo de volta.

Kanon se entristecia. Aquilo não era algo que se pudesse suportar bem. Seu irmão vegetava! Até mesmo a morte dele parecia fazer mais sentido do que aquilo. Ter Saga inconsciente por tanto tempo era tão estranho a si que não conseguia conceber que não voltasse logo para casa, ou ainda que morresse. Aquele meio-termo, aquela sub-vida, a si era terrível.

Um dia, seus pais decidiram ir visitá-lo, a fim de lhe dar ânimo e companhia. Tocaram a campainha muitas vezes, e nada. Começaram a estranhar e temer algum mal àquele filho também. Enfim ligaram a seu celular e ninguém atendeu. Entraram em pânico. O pai dos gêmeos tentou arrombar a porta. Na segunda tentativa, conseguiu. E tanto ele quanto sua mulher encontraram Kanon caído no sofá da sala, uma garrafa de vodca ao seu lado no chão e um vidro de remédios, vazio, junto.

Ligaram para uma ambulância, a qual logo veio. Tomaram seu pulso; lento, irregular. Temiam que a droga em breve causasse uma parada cardíaca. Levaram-no às pressas e conseguiram reanimá-lo e estabilizá-lo logo. Isto se deu pela saúde natural do corpo forte e bem-cuidado de Kanon.

O gêmeo de Saga acordou, tonto e com a visão turva, num leito de hospital. Aos poucos, lembrou de tudo: o desespero, o terror, os remédios se mostrando como a derradeira solução. Lembrava de uma vizinha que era enfermeira, conseguiu com ela uma receita "falsa" de barbitúricos. Claro que ela não sabia que seriam utilizados numa tentativa de suicídio, e portanto os arrumou a ele.

Sem hesitar ou titubear, Kanon engoliu todos, um a um, diretamente com o litro de vodca. Não conseguiu tomar tudo, dado que logo sentiu um torpor fortíssimo, o qual apenas lhe deu tempo de colocar a garrafa no chão e cair em cheio, inconsciente, em cima do sofá.

E agora ali estava. Vivo. Sentindo dores no peito, tonto, mas vivo. Que diabos era aquilo? A pessoa que o havia encontrado não percebera que queria morrer?! E de qualquer maneira, quem o haveria descoberto ali? Ele havia escolhido justamente o dia de folga de Layla para realizar seu intento, e eis que alguém o percebia em risco de vida e o "salvava". Quem?! Quem o teria visto ali? E de qualquer modo, como ele teria chamado atenção?! Será que a garrafa de vodca teria quebrado com sua queda repentina e o barulho teria chamado a atenção de alguém, ou teria sido o cheiro do álcool? De qualquer forma, havia escolhido a maneira mais silenciosa de se matar para que ninguém o achasse senão morto.

Seus pais adentraram o quarto e abraçaram o filho com ardor, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Meu filho! - sua mãe dizia, entre magoada e comovida - Por que fez isso?!

- Por que não fazer, mãe? - Kanon disse, com a voz arrastada porém o mais firme que podia.

- Você tinha de ser forte, assim como eu e seu pai estamos sendo!

- Forte... para quê! Vocês têm a ilusão de ter me salvado, mas na verdade apenas adiaram a minha morte por mais alguns anos. Não adianta, mãe! Não há como salvar alguém!

- Mas você tem a vida toda pela frente, você...

- Não sei! Amanhã posso sofrer um acidente ou ser atropelado, como Saga sofreu! É tão horrível!

Kanon parou. Já não conseguia fazer mais nada. Seu peito doía. Puxou o ar com dificuldade e logo em seguida entrou em inconsciência novamente. Uma enfermeira veio tomar seu pulso e verificar sinais vitais, e constatou que era apenas algo repentino. Ele logo acordaria novamente.

Algumas horas passaram assim, com Kanon entrando e saindo de estado consciente, até a hora em que seu quadro estabilizou. Ele passou a permanecer-se consciente, porém seus pensamentos já não eram mais suportáveis a si. Fora aquele turbilhão de sentimentos ruins que o fizera querer dar cabo da própria vida.

- Meu filho - sua mãe veio lhe falar novamente, assim que ele conseguiu se manter consciente por um período considerável de tempo - Você não deveria tentar morrer justo agora. O que seu irmão vai pensar?

- Meu irmão morrerá logo, mãe! - Kanon soltou rispidamente, sem se importar se isso abalaria sua mãe ou não.

Ela, porém, não se sentiu abalada.

- Seu irmão está consciente, Kanon. E quer falar com você.

O coração do irmão de Saga saltou no peito. Como havia acabado de sofrer um revés daqueles, quase não suportou.

- Mãe... mãe, por que não me contou antes?!

- Eu e seu pai havíamos ido até sua casa fazer uma visita a você e lhe contar isto! Mas o achamos quase morto no sofá!

Todos os pensamentos de inutilidade da vida abandonaram a mente de Kanon. Já não importava se morreriam amanhã ou hoje: o que importava era aquele amor, forte, invadindo seu peito. Apenas queria falar com Saga mais uma vez. Nem que fosse a última vez.

- Deixe-me falar com ele, mãe!

- Não pode! Ainda não, filho! Sua saúde ainda tem de se estabilizar!

Kanon respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Não... havia sido muito precipitado. Por que não esperou Saga morrer para se matar? Agora que ele estava voltando, ele próprio não podia morrer.

Tinha de viver... por Saga!

Ainda resistiu um pouco mais, e não mais dormiu. Desejava apenas ficar melhor, para ver seu irmão novamente. E de fato, no dia seguinte, já estava "quase" bom. Esse "quase" foi relevado pelo médico, o qual decidiu liberar Kanon ao menos para falar com o irmão, dado que ambos estavam no mesmo hospital.

Acompanhado pelos pais e pelos enfermeiros, Kanon foi até o quarto onde Saga estava. Constatou, com lágrimas nos olhos, que a televisão daquele quarto estava ligada...

- Saga!!

Seu gêmeo se encontrava sentado na cama, já sem aqueles montes de tubos. Ainda tinha os cabelos curtos, algumas marcas no rosto e uma grande cicatriz na testa. Ao ver Kanon, sorriu grandemente.

Os gêmeos se abraçaram efusivamente, e os pais comoveram-se tanto que choraram.

- Como... como está, Saga?! Quando acordou?! Me conte tudo!

- Estou bem... na verdade acordei anteontem, pelo que me consta na memória.

- Dói... dói alguma coisa, Saga?

- Não dói nada... acho que o que tinha de machucado já cicatrizou durante o período em que estive inconsciente. Apenas me incomoda terem mexido no meu cabelo! Veja só que coisa horrível, demorará anos para que cresça de novo!

Kanon riu com gosto ao ver que seu irmão estava realmente bem. Abraçou-o e beijou seu rosto. Não importava se estava marcado... não; para si seria lindo de qualquer forma.

- E você, Kanon? Por que não veio me ver ontem, com todo o resto da família?

- Eu... bem, Saga, eu estive internado também.

- In... internado?! Por qual motivo?!

- Você... não vai acreditar se eu disser. Mas...

- Mas o quê...?

- Eu tentei me matar.

- Por que, Kanon?!

O rosto de Saga era puro espanto. Não imaginava que seu irmão poderia ser capaz de uma coisa dessas.

- Não suportaria mais a situação do modo que estava. E de qualquer forma... se você morresse, eu gostaria de morrer junto.

- Eu não morri, Kanon! Veja, todas essas cicatrizes talvez fiquem em mim pelo resto da vida, mas se eu não ficasse com você... de que me adiantaria viver?!

Kanon silenciou, envergonhado. Como podia ter feito aquilo? De qualquer forma, queria não pensar mis naquilo e retomar o rumo de sua vida.

- E Giovanni, como está?

- O caso dele foi um pouco mais grave. parece que algo atingiu sua nuca e talvez ele não volte a andar nunca mais...

Kanon, num gesto de espanto, pensou que poderia ser Saga a estar daquela forma.

- Eu acho que ele estará em apuros, Saga.

- Em... apuros? Mas... você se refere a sua deficiência?

- Não. Refiro-me a Juliana.

- Por que?

- Como vocês ficaram todos esses dias desta forma crítica, ela foi me visitar algumas vezes. E me revelou que caso estivesse "livre", teria outro homem. Até tentou... fazer charme pra mim.

- Como pode...?! O marido dela, inconsciente, e ela já pensando em arrumar outro!

- O problema, Saga, é que ela me disse que já estava interessada em arrumar outra pessoa antes deste acidente.

- Não creio. É tão difícil... imaginar que ela seja capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

Kanon silenciou, não tendo coragem de dizer que ela o havia beijado enfim. E em meio àqueles problemas recentes, realmente sérios, via o quão eram tolos os seus ciúmes e problemas da adolescência.

- Saga... nós sempre nos "trancamos" dentro de nossos próprios mundos, e nunca quisemos ver o que havia "lá fora". Juliana é uma das que está "lá fora". Dá medo de pensar assim, mas a maioria das pessoas usa umas às outras. Como Juliana estava ficando "enjoada" de Giovanni, agora que ele ficará paraplégico é capaz de deixá-lo definitivamente.

- Isso... isso para mim, Kanon, chega a ser uma falta de caráter!

- Eu sei, Saga. Mas as pessoas são assim... e Juliana parece se mostrar dessa maneira também.

No meio de tais dizeres, ambos se sentiram felizes somente em estarem juntos. Abraçaram-se contentes, sentindo uma paz imensa.

- Saga... nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz de falar com você!

- Eu também estou maravilhado, Kanon. Há de se convir que, depois de tudo isso que aconteceu, que o simples fato de estar vivo já é um milagre...

Triste ao constatar que um dia teriam de morrer, Kanon tentou pensar em outras coisas, tais quais "ainda somos muito jovens", "vai demorar pra acontecer", etc.

- Bem, Saga! Quando vai ter alta?

- Ficarei sob observação por mais dois dias e depois volto para casa. Mal posso esperar para voltar a trabalhar e todo o resto! Já não agüento mais ficar aqui.

- Logo voltará. E é uma pena realmente que Giovanni não possa se recuperar plenamente. Mas vamos ver, vamos ver.

E assim os gêmeos ficaram, juntos durante o dia, planejando o que fazer após a completa recuperação de Saga.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Gente, me desculpem os da área de saúde se narrei alguma coisa de maneira errada. Sei que barbitúricos em excesso matam, ainda mais se ingeridos com álcool, o qual potencializa os efeitos do remédio... mas não sei direito quais as conseqüências de tentar morrer dessa forma. Já conversei com uma pessoa que tentou se matar com coquetel de remédios assim, e sobreviveu. A pessoa disse que quase morreu de parada cardíaca, mas não sei se a recuperação é tão rápida quando foi a de Kanon nesse capítulo. _

_O próximo será o último capítulo. Será que terei que fazer "chantagem" como fiz no Almas Gêmeas?? Postem reviews, cazzo!! Nem que seja pra falar mal, não há problema! Rs... _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 - epílogo

Alguns meses se passaram. Os cabelos de Saga cresciam lentamente, bem como as cicatrizes de seu rosto começavam a ficar mais claras e menos aparentes. Por causa de tal particularidade, todos passaram a saber distinguir um irmão do outro a partir de então.

Após toda a "reflexão filosófica", pela qual Kanon havia passado durante a internação de Saga, cada minuto vivido com ele era a si precioso. Um sorriso, um abraço, um almoço juntos - tudo era motivo a si para comemorar. E de repente ele percebeu que naquele período viveu uma semana em um dia, um mês em uma semana, um ano em um mês. Ele adorou tanto viver daquela forma, vivenciando intensamente cada segundo, que a morte, em face do amor, pouco lhe importou a partir de então.

Logo, Saga se integrou novamente ao trabalho. As pessoas o felicitavam pela rápida recuperação, e ele tinha tanta ou mais energia e dedicação para aquele serviço do que antes, em face do que passara.

Num belo dia, os gêmeos estavam trabalhando juntos (após o acidente de Saga, ambos iam até mesmo trabalhar juntos, não se separavam nem aí) e viram Juliana passar com Giovanni numa cadeira de rodas. Ele estava mais gordo, menos bonito, em face de passar o dia inteiro em cima de uma cadeira daquelas; e Juliana estava aparentando olheiras, cansaço, desgosto. Ela olhou lá para dentro e viu Saga, os cabelos já começando a crescer, cobrindo a cicatriz da testa e as demais marcas já bem leves. Sentiu inveja. Ele andava; era um rapaz bonito, a despeito das marcas. Por que seu marido não poderia ter-se recuperado daquela forma?!

Kanon resolveu cumprimentá-la:

- Olá, Juliana. Como tem passado?

- Vai-se indo, Kanon... vai-se indo.

- E Giovanni, como está?

- Não fala mais. Não se locomove mais. Não faz nada sozinho. Mas escuta e entende tudo o que falamos.

Kanon sentiu vontade de dar a ele "meus pêsames", dado que aquela vida era uma morte em si mesma; porém calou-se, dado que tal observação seria de péssimo gosto.

- Eu vou indo, Kanon. Preciso levá-lo de volta para casa, pois apenas eu o tenho levado passear e tomar um sol. Estou de licença do trabalho...

- Vá lá, Juliana. Melhoras a vocês.

A italiana simplesmente abanou a cabeça e saiu andando. Ainda observou algumas roupas, a título de permanecer mais um pouco ali, e foi-se embora.

- Que tragédia! - Saga declarou, pensando lugubremente que ele estava no mesmo carro que Giovanni quando o acidente ocorrera.

- Lembra, Saga, que eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento naquela trilha?

- Sim... eu lembro. Foi terrível, Kanon... num segundo, eu e ele estávamos alegres dentro do carro. No outro, um "baque" surdo, um choque fortíssimo... e a perda de consciência, até eu recuperá-la apenas mais de um mês depois.

- Viu como ela olhou pra você? O olhar era puro veneno. Ela queria que Giovanni houvesse se recuperado da mesma maneira.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ela aguentará dessa forma?

- Não dou nem três meses...

E de fato, apenas dois meses depois, Kanon viu Juliana sozinha nas ruas. Decidiu pará-la e cumprimentá-la, e além disso perguntar sobre Giovanni.

- Estamos separados.

O caçula de Saga não mostrou nenhuma surpresa em seu rosto, como se esperasse exatamente aquilo.

- Por que se separaram?

- Kanon... eu serei sincera. Acabei de fazer vinte e sete anos, e não quero passar o resto de minha vida cuidando de um homem que é praticamente um vegetal!

- Onde ele está agora?

- Ele está com os pais dele. Eles têm bastante dinheiro, Giovanni tem uma aposentadoria por invalidez... não está desamparado.

- Não é dinheiro a questão, Juliana! Ele pode ser um "vegetal", mas como você disse há um tempo atrás, sabe de tudo o que acontece ao seu redor!

- Você diz isso porque Saga anda, trabalha, se comunica com você! Algumas marcas no rosto são fáceis de suportar...

- Juliana! Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu tentei m matar quando pensava na morte certa de Saga!

A italiana teve um sobressalto, mas não se abalou grandemente. Reação típica das pessoas já acostumadas com tragédias como parte do dia-a-dia...

- Morrer é fácil, Kanon. Ficar com um doente crônico como Giovanni é um martírio bem pior. Ao menos a morte põe termo a tudo...

- Preferia tê-lo morto então?

- Seria melhor para ele mesmo...

- E você? E se fosse você a estar condenada a uma carreira de rodas por toda a vida? Giovanni tem a nossa idade, Juliana! Ele também tinha sonhos a realizar, tudo isso!

- Ele já não pode mais escolher. Eu posso! Eu ainda quero ter um filho, ainda quero ter vida sexual ativa por muito tempo, quero viver!

Kanon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu, Juliana, jamais terei um filho. Jamais poderei assumir meu relacionamento às pessoas em geral. Eu quis morrer deliberadamente quando Saga estava mal. Você apenas usava Giovanni como um objeto à sua felicidade!

- E você? Não faz isso com Saga, mesmo que indiretamente?

- Não! Porque ele não me dará um filho, nem será meu consorte púbiico! Sempre seremos discriminados por não sermos "casados e com filhos" como todos! Sou feliz com ele, mas não de forma condicional ou convencional. Deixo que ele seja um sujeito em minha vida, alguém importante! Pòrque no final das contas, é só isto que importa!

- Eu não consigo ser assim, Kanon. Eu não consigo! Talvez isso seja egoísta, talvez eu seja mesquinha... mas tenho de procurar meu lugar no mundo! E infelizmente é assim! Pessoas não são pessoas, e sim um trampolim para alcançarmos o que desejamos!

Kanon fez uma careta de desdém no rosto.

- Ainda bem que se revelou desta maneira! Adeus, Juliana. Seja feliz com o novo "homem-objeto", bem como com seu futuro "filho-objeto"!

E assim, o caçula de Saga saiu andando sem deixar que a italiana se despedisse. Estava revoltado com a situação. Jamais havia pensado que seria daquela forma. "Pessoas-objeto"... "pessoas-robôs"... apenas aceitas ou queridas sob uma determinada condição...

"Juliana apenas age como os outros neste ponto", pensou ele afinal. "Ela apenas se apreceberá disso no final, quando nada houver valido a pena".

Kanon chegou em casa e viu Saga lendo um livro, como era bem típico de si. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, de felicidade. Ralmente, encontrara uma solução para seu dilema existencial... afinal, poderiam morrer naquele dia mesmo, porém saberiam que, no tempo que lhes havia sido dado de vida, haviam amado um ao outro.

Foi até o irmão e o abraçou. Sentiu-se em paz, integrado a seu irmão e ao que sentia a ele. Saga retribuiu o abraço e o beijou na testa.

E de repente ambos viram um significado maior naquilo tudo. Não apenas duas pessoas ou dois amontoados orgânicos de carne guiados por um sistema nervoso central. O que os tornava gente, humanos de fato, era o amor que sentiam; era a escolha em ser, não apenas fazer ou representar.

E ali eles viram que ser "diferentes" como eram, a despeito da não-aceitação das pessoas (e para quê aceitação, se fossem apenas "objetos"?), que suas vidas, bem como a maneira como as levavam, valia muito a pena...

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Mais um trabalho concluído! Próxima missão: terminar Almas Gêmeas e as fics sem review (mesmo que elas não tenham reviews... se comecei, tenho de terminar).

Beijos a todos que acompanharam! 


End file.
